<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy's Little Prince by Taurnil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591990">Daddy's Little Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil'>Taurnil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed-Wetting, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Denial, Depression, Desperation, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Infantilism, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Omorashi, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Rimming, Safe Word Use, Spanking, Top Roronoa Zoro, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting, role play, slight dub con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unfortunate accident, Sanji discovers a new side to Zoro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Amazing Fics I Like to Re-Read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/gifts">TheChichiSlaughterHouse</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: This fic contains pants wetting and daddy kink. Later chapters will include diapers and forced wetting. </p><p>This fic is inspired by the Daddy Kink Collection by TheChichiSlaughterHouse, which you should check out because it's freaking awesome!<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193665</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can we make this quick?” Sanji asked as Zoro lifted him up and sat him down on the raised barrel.</p><p>“We’ll be done when I say we’re done,” Zoro growled, licking out into Sanji’s ear. The cook whimpered, wrapping his legs around Zoro’s waist.</p><p>When Zoro had corned him for a quick fuck, he didn’t have the desire or willpower to say no. He knew the swordsman had a thing for this- shoving him into dark corners, the thrill of almost being caught. Of going from normal to undeniably aroused in a matter of minutes. But as much as Sanji would love a long, hard, drawn-out fuck, Zoro had grabbed him just as he planned to start dinner. He had only stepped out of the galley to make a quick trip to the bathroom- another reason why he’d rather this didn’t take too long! He was sure he could let Zoro know, ask if he could run to the bathroom, and then they could pick up where they left off. But his cock was already growing inside his trousers, and the swordsman’s hands were already driving him crazy. Maybe he could wait?</p><p>Zoro attacked Sanji’s mouth again, plunging his tongue into his mouth, his strong hands pulling at his clothes.</p><p>“Watch it!” Sanji warned, pulling his shirt out of his grasp. “If you rip it, I’ll fucking kill you!” He had reason to be concerned, as it wouldn’t have been the first shirt Zoro ruined.</p><p>“Stop complaining!” Zoro leaned down, biting at his neck. Even so, he let go of his shirt and flipped Sanji around, positioning him so he was bent over, bracing himself on the crate. He made quick work of Sanji’s belt, pulling down his trousers just enough to bear his arse to his lustful gaze. “Fuck, you’ve got a fantastic butt!”</p><p>Sanji couldn’t help but roll his eyes- slamming them shut again as he felt Zoro’s tongue at his entrance. He gripped the edge of the barrel, his knuckles white from the grip. His own erection was straining against his trousers, twitching at the sensations. He took deep breaths as Zoro inserted two fingers in alongside his tongue, hissing at the initial pain. Zoro withdrew his tongue, making soothing noises as he pumped his fingers in and out of Sanji’s asshole.</p><p>“You’re doing great, babe,” He whispered, running a hand down his back.</p><p>“Yes, thank you!” Sanji said gasping. “Now fuck me!”</p><p>Zoro laughed, despite his own heightened arousal. He uncorked a small bottle of oil and coated his cock liberally, standing up to position himself against Sanji. He pressed in slowly, letting the cook’s body swallow him up. Sanji took a deep breath, counting backward from twenty slowly in his head. It always helped him focus and to distract himself from the numb pain of penetration. Zoro waited patiently, running his hand down Sanji’s back, despite the delightful tight heat that surrounded his cock.</p><p>Sanji swallowed. He could feel his body growing hot from the wonderful feeling of being penetrated. The pain was waning, leaving only the feeling of fullness and closeness to Zoro. He nodded, giving Zoro permission to start moving.</p><p>The swordsman wasted no time, wrapping his arms around Sanji and thrusting into him. Hoping to enhance his partner’s pleasure, Zoro wrapped an arm around Sanji’s lower abdomen, pulling him closer so he could angle his thrusts into his prostate. The whimpers that he brought from the cook told him he was doing just that.</p><p>Sanji bit his lip, trying not to alert the others to their activities. He had made it very clear to Zoro that no-one else was to find out about what they got up to! He would rather die than have his darlings Nami and Robin see what he let Zoro do to him. Not that he was ashamed per se. Well, maybe a little bit. He just didn’t want the others to know what he got up to behind closed doors. Was that really so bad?</p><p>He closed his eyes tight as Zoro continued to thrust. It felt amazing, more than amazing! But with every thrust, the arm around his waist pressed into his already full bladder!</p><p>Deciding to take the matter into his own hands, so to speak, Sanji pressed back, moving into Zoro’s thrusts and encouraging him to go harder. Sure, he would feel a little sore in the morning, but right now it was what he needed. The large swordsman took the hint. Keeping his right hand wrapped around Sanji, he grabbed his hip with his left, pummelling into him, flesh slapping flesh, the filthy noises echoing through the storeroom. Satisfied that Zoro was on his own path to completion, the swordsman letting out sharp breaths through his nostrils the way he always did when he was close, Sanji grabbed the hand at his waist and pushed it lower, so Zoro was rubbing over him through his trousers.</p><p>“Fuck, you feel amazing!” Zoro gasped, continuing to thrust. It was the closest the swordsman ever came to complimenting him (aside from compliments towards his butt) and Sanji couldn’t help but blush at the tenderness that came out of him during their intimate moments. Zoro’s large cock continued to assault his prostate, sending the sparks of pleasure through his body. Coupled with the relentless rubbing against his cock, he was prepared to come soon. He could deal with the stickiness in his underwear for a brief few moments until he got himself to the bathroom. It would be uncomfortable, but easier to clean then if he were to come against the barrel.</p><p>Zoro growled, biting down on Sanji’s neck as he came, pounding into him with all his strength. Sanji couldn’t deny he was slightly dazed by the swordsman’s assault on his arse. He certainly hadn’t been ready to be fucked at such a furious pace and it was overwhelming all the senses in his body. His neck fell back as he lost sight of everything else in the world, just focusing on the feeling of Zoro pumping his cock into him. He felt his cock being squeezed just the way he liked it as he came with full force, thrusting into Zoro’s cupped hand.</p><p>Sanji fell forward cradling himself, Zoro slumped over him. Relief pulsed through him, the warmth pooling in his belly. Slipping rapidly down his thighs and legs.</p><p>
  <em>'Oh, wait. Oh shit...'</em>
</p><p>“Um… Cook?” Zoro said into his ear, taking a step back as the liquid made its journey down Sanji, dripping onto his shoes and onto the wooden floor.</p><p><em>‘No! Fuck no!’ </em>Sanji thought, pulling himself away from Zoro. The swordsman just looked at him quizzically, holding out his now damp hand. The cook was just about ready to die from embarrassment, as he stood in the puddle he had created, staring down at his wet shoes and socks.</p><p>He’d pissed himself. He’d been fucked so hard, he’d pissed himself. In front of the damned Marimo!</p><p>“I… I’m so sorry…” He mumbled, unsure what else he could say. What could he do? He couldn’t leave the storage room like this! What would happen when the rest of the crew found out? He didn’t think he could handle the jeers and teasing it would bring.</p><p>Zoro blinked at him, still staring. Sanji's blond hair falling over his flushed face, now an alarming shade of pink, while his legs shivered in the cooling liquid. Fuck, he looked adorable!</p><p>“It’s alright,” Zoro said, his voice calm and collected. That made Sanji lookup. He was sure he was about to be laughed at!</p><p>Zoro reached into his pocket and pulled out a rag, moping at his damp hand.</p><p>“It’s alright,” He said again. “There is nothing to be embarrassed about.” Sanji felt rage enter him. What was Zoro playing at? Of course, this was something to be embarrassed about. But the swordsman just took his hand and knelt down, mopping at the small puddle. “Feet up, little one.” He commanded.</p><p>“Don’t talk to me like that!” Sanji snapped, pulling his hand back. “I’m not a fucking child!” Zoro just looked up at him, grinning wickedly.</p><p>“Well, you did have a little accident, Sanji…”</p><p>Sanji kicked him right in his shoulder, him damp shoes be damned! Expecting a quick retaliation from the swordsman he jumped over him and headed for the door.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to do that, little one?” Zoro called after him, not the slightest bit shaken by the attack. “Maybe we should get you cleaned up first?”</p><p>Sanji stopped, looking down at his trousers again. Luckily, they were black so the stains didn’t show too prominently. But maybe the crew would see the dampness in the right light? Or smell the stale stench of pee on him.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Zoro said, coming up behind him and placing his hand on Sanji’s shoulder. He’d tucked his cock back into his trousers following their eventful fucking session and was pressing his clothed body against the other man. “I’ll take care of you…”</p><p>Despite it being less than five minutes since they had finished, Sanji could swear Zoro was already half-hard again.</p><p>“Are you… Are you enjoying this?” Sanji growled, not knowing where he should kick Zoro in the face or press back against him. Was his humiliation seriously arousing for him?</p><p>“You just wait here, little one,” Zoro whispered, kissing his ear. “Daddy will be right back.”</p><p>Sanji froze up. Had he really just called himself that? Trembling Sanji didn’t think there was anything he could do but stand there shivering as Zoro left the storage space, shutting the door firmly behind him. He didn’t even want to sit down on the crates or barrels unless he left a suspicious stain on them.</p><p>“What’s taking that shithead so long?” Sanji muttered to himself, dancing from one foot to the other. Zoro couldn’t have been gone more than ten minutes, but it was ten minutes longer than one liked to be standing in one’s own piss!</p><p>Finally, the door opened and shut again, Zoro appearing before him holding a clean pair of trousers neatly folded in his arms. They were deep black like the ones Sanji was currently wearing so no-one would notice that he had changed pairs. Or at least not enough to comment on it.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Zoro whispered, placing them down on a crate. “No-one saw me.” He also put down a thick, plastic bag next to the crate. Sanji didn’t need to ask what that was for. “Now let’s get my little boy all cleaned up.”</p><p>Sanji looked down. There was no denying the erection that proudly tented Zoro’s trousers at this point. He was clearly getting off on this! Sanji paused, not knowing how he felt about that. He still felt unbelievably embarrassed over what had happened. But this reaction was not something he could have predicted in a thousand years! Had Zoro always been into this? If he hadn’t pissed himself, would Zoro have said something about it eventually? Did Sanji want to play along?</p><p>He looked down at Zoro, who was now crouched on the floor untying Sanji’s belt. He wasn’t exactly aroused by the prospect of Zoro talking to him like he was a little kid, but he couldn’t deny he was curious to see where he was going with this. Besides, if Zoro got off to this, then clearly he wouldn’t be telling the others about it right?</p><p>Zoro peeled Sanji’s wet trousers down his legs before pulling at the laces of his shoes.</p><p>“Left leg up,” He ordered, pulling at the trousers. Sanji obeyed, still a little stunned by what was happening. “Good boy!” Zoro praised, pulling the shoe and trouser leg away. “Now right leg.” Again, Sanji complied.</p><p>Zoro finished peeling off the wet trousers and underwear before shoving them into the bag. He produced another cloth and ran it up Sanji’s leg, patting him down gently, first up the right leg before a teasing swipe across his dick, then back down the left. Finally, he reached up again and wiped Sanji’s genitals cradling them in his hand.</p><p>“There we go. Now doesn’t that feel better?” Zoro asked, his voice dripping in honey. Sanji nodded, watching the darkness the filled Zoro’s eyes. He reached inside the clean trousers and produced a fresh pair of boxers.</p><p>Sanji bit his lip again. Fuck this was humiliating! But it also felt kind of… good? There was a warm feeling spreading across his chest. A feeling of safety, like nothing could possibly go too wrong. At Zoro’s prompting, he lifted his legs again, allowing him to slip the boxers onto him, pulling them up over his genitals. Zoro cupped his crotch again, stroking him gently until a whimper passed Sanji’s lips. Next came the trousers. After fastening them at the top, Zoro leaned in, placing a single kiss on Sanji’s hardening cock.</p><p>“Good boy,” Zoro mumbled against his cock. “Now what do you say?”</p><p>“…Thank-you,” Sanji replied, reaching down to wrap his arms around Zoro. He stood, cradling Sanji in his arms and rocking him against his chest.</p><p>“There is a good boy!” He said again. “There, there. No need to be so upset. It was just a little accident.” He pulled back, holding Sanji’s face in his hands. “But next time, let Daddy know if you need to pee. Understand little one?” Sanji looked into his eyes, marveling at the sincerity there.</p><p>“Yes,” He said nodding. He leaned in to kiss the swordsman’s lips, but Zoro stopped him.</p><p>“Yes, what?”</p><p>“… Yes, Daddy.”</p><p>“Good boy!” Zoro leaned in kissing Sanji’s lips softly, with more tenderness and love than he had done before.</p><p>*****</p><p>The rest of the day had gone on as normal. Sanji had emerged from the storage space undetected and headed straight to the galley to cook dinner, fully prepared to put the incident behind him.</p><p>Zoro was acting irritatingly normal. He had left with the bag of Sanji’s wet clothes- not that Sanji had any idea what Zoro planned to do with them. He later found out that Zoro had washed them for him, along with some of his own clothes. Much to the surprise and comment of the rest of the crew!</p><p>But throughout the dinner, no-one gave any indication that they had any idea what had happened between the two men. For which Sanji was eternally grateful! Nami did ask Sanji once or twice if anything was bothering him, to which Sanji enthusiastically replied that he was fine and ever happy to be in her wonderful company, offering her seconds and then thirds. It seemed to be enough to satisfy her and the rest of the evening was spent on the deck of the Sunny, the Straw-hats relaxing and enjoying the gentle breeze that pulled the ship along.</p><p>Things didn’t seem amiss again until night-time came and Sanji made his way to the bathroom to wash up for bed. He followed his usual routine, splashing his face with water after he had brushed his teeth, washing away the sweat and sea salt from the day.</p><p>“Aren’t you forgetting something?”</p><p>The sudden intrusion made him jump in the air and he spun around, scowling at Zoro.</p><p>“What the fuck you shitty Marimo!” He growled. “What are you playing at?” He expected another retort back from him, followed by their usual banter. But instead, Zoro just quirked his brow above his good eye.</p><p>“Those are some big words from such a little boy,” He tutted. “You be careful or Daddy will have to wash your mouth out with soap!” He approached Sanji, grabbing his hips and thrusting himself against him. “You had an accident today little one. I think you better have a shower before going to bed, don’t you?”</p><p>Sanji paused. This time he considered telling Zoro to fuck off, that he didn’t like this game and that he should knock it off. But the warm feeling returned. The feeling of safety and security. Maybe Zoro knew what he was doing? Maybe he just trusted Zoro?</p><p>“Yes… Daddy,” Sanji squeaked out. It was the right thing to say to Zoro, who spun Sanji around and shoved him towards the shower.</p><p>“Don’t worry, baby,” He whispered. “The door is locked.”</p><p>Slowly he unbuttoned Sanji’s shirt, peeling it off him along with the rest of his clothes, again instructing him to lift his legs, praising him when he complied. Zoro didn’t bother taking off his own clothes, even as his erection again strained against his trousers. He pushed Sanji gently into the shower, turning on the water. Sanji jumped as the cold water hit him, but Zoro just soothed him, rubbing his back gently, letting him get used to the temperature.</p><p>He reached over for a flannel and some soap, slowly working the lather over Sanji’s pale body. Starting at his shoulders and working his way over his back and chest, washing him with a gentle circular motion. The tender motions on his sensitive skin awoke something in Sanji and he whimpered as the cloth closed over his growing erection. Slowly, Zoro pumped his hand up and down his cock using slow, delicate pulls.</p><p>“There’s a good boy,” Zoro mumbled, his tongue tip reaching out to lip at the sensitive shell of his ear. “Be a big boy. Come for Daddy…”</p><p>Sanji finished embarrassingly quickly, biting his lip to suppress his moan, the white spurts disappearing down the shower drain.</p><p>Zoro kissed his neck in praise, before leading Sanji out of the shower. He toweled him down, running the soft fabric over Sanji’s soft hair. Looking over, Sanji noticed Zoro had brought his nightshirt up for him, seeing it folded neatly by the sink.</p><p>“Um… Thanks,” He said, very flustered by the situation, reaching over for the garment, only to have his hand slapped away.</p><p>“Not just yet, Sweetheart,” Zoro said, taking Sanji’s hand. “After your accident today, I don’t want you wetting your bed.”</p><p>Sanji snapped back at him, pushing him away.</p><p>“I don’t do that!” He growled, getting ready to end the whole charade. Zoro stopped for a moment, taking his hand and looking into his eyes.</p><p>“I know you don’t usually, sweetheart,” He said in a soft voice that really didn’t suit the tough swordsman. “But daddy just wants to make sure you’re all taken care of. Will, you let Daddy take care of you?”</p><p>Sanji stared at him trembling. Did he want Zoro to take care of him?</p><p>Taking advantage of Sanji’s shocked state, Zoro turned him around and led him to the toilet. He lifted the lid and positioned Sanji in front of it, taking his cock in his hand, aiming it towards to bowl.</p><p>“Time to pee, little one,” He ordered softly.</p><p>“B-but,” Sanji spluttered. “I… I don’t need to…”</p><p>“You need to pee before bedtime,” Zoro commanded. “No need to be shy.”</p><p>Sanji took a deep breath, relaxing back into the strong body holding him. He shuffled a little bit. He wanted to please Zoro, to let him get whatever fantasy that was going through him out of his system. But it wasn’t easy to pee on demand!</p><p>With his other hand, Zoro slowly stroked Sanji’s chest, nuzzling into his neck.</p><p>“Go on,” He whispered to the cook. “Be a big boy!” Sanji relaxed a little more, imagining rushing streams and waterfalls, calling his mind back to earlier when he was so desperate to go without even realizing it. He let go, peeing as quickly as he could muster while Zoro continued to hold him, petting him gently. “Good boy.”</p><p>Zoro took some tissue and gently dabbed at the head of his cock, before lowering the lid and pulling the chain. Leading Sanji to the sink, he took his hands and washed them together in the sink, his hands over Sanji’s, lathering the soap between them, never once letting him go.</p><p>He stepped back, letting Sanji take his nightshirt and pull it over himself.</p><p>“Good night, little one,” Zoro whispered, leaning in to kiss Sanji’s lips. He pulled him close, his tongue entering the cook’s mouth, holding him close against his body.</p><p>“Good night,” Sanji gasped as they finally pulled apart. “Good night… Daddy.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After his accident, Sanji feels more confused than ever. But somehow, Zoro knows what he needs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Daddy kink, age play, and diapers. Read the tags. </p><p>Thanks for all the love and support :-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>A few weeks passed by after Sanji’s unfortunate accident in the storage room. He still shuddered when he thought about it, willing his mind to bury the memory away so he never had to deal with it again.</p><p>Things were different between him and Zoro- as well they might be after such a bizarre turn of events. Zoro hadn’t mentioned what had happened either and Sanji wasn’t so stubborn he didn’t appreciate his tact. The swordsman had tried to initiate sex with him a few times, but Sanji had just brushed it off. Telling him he was too busy, with other duties to attend to. After perhaps to fourth or fifth time he’d rejected Zoro, he could tell he no longer believed him. But he accepted the rejection with grace and stopped his advances towards the cook.</p><p>Perhaps it was just time for their bizarre affair to come to its end, Sanji thought to himself, preparing lunch in the kitchen. After all it wasn’t like either of them were emotionally invested in each other. Sanji could clearly remember the confusion when this had all started. The others were asleep. Zoro had wandered into the kitchen, slightly drunk and looking for more alcohol. Sanji had told him to fuck off. They’d screamed at each other, thrown the normal insults this way and that. Sanji had kicked at his head, Zoro had blocked it and gone to punch him. They’d fallen into each other’s arms. Then their lips had connected. Clothes were pulled off, legs were wrapped around waists, olive oil had been spilled which Zoro then used to slick up certain parts of themselves. A part of Zoro had ultimately ended up inside Sanji.</p><p>“Fuck!” Sanji hissed, nipping his finger with the edge of the knife. He quickly shoved the ingredients to one side to run his hand under the tap. He shut his eyes, willing his erection to go away.</p><p>After it had happened, they had both snapped back into reality, glaring at each other. Blaming the other, even though both involved had done as much kissing touching and begging as the other. They had agreed that it hadn’t happened and was never to happen again.</p><p>Then it happened again.</p><p>It had been the same thing, hot emotions, and anger running high suddenly turning into rough kisses and hard thrusts against each other’s bodies until both their stomachs were sticky with come.</p><p>After that, Sanji had looked away from Zoro and made him promise that no-one else was to find out about this. He couldn’t bear the thought of the others, especially Nami finding out what he’d let Zoro do to him.</p><p>Zoro had looked at him with a pitying smirk but agreed. They’d never spoken more about what this was after that. Only when Sanji had rolled Zoro over for the first time to play with his hole, and Zoro had insisted Sanji put on a condom.</p><p>“I don’t want to know where your dick has been, Love Cook!” He had snarled. Sanji had been too far gone at that point to give a witty response, so had just complied, and fucked him with a condom.</p><p>But the cook couldn’t help it if he was drawn to the beautiful ladies of the world! It was weirder that Zoro wasn’t!</p><p>He didn’t think it worth telling Zoro that he hadn’t been with a woman for quite some time. It wasn’t like he was screwing men either! Of course, he wasn’t! Zoro was a one-off, they had just gotten carried away one or two (or thirty) times. And now it was over.</p><p>So maybe he’d been with one boy he’d met at the Baratie. But he’d been super pretty! And Sanji had been young. Then maybe there had been a <em>couple </em>of Okamas on that damn island who had been pretty enough for Sanji…</p><p>Sanji kicked his foot into the cupboard bellow to bring him back to reality. His finger had stopped bleeding, so he dried it off with a paper towel and wrapped a band-aid around it.</p><p>Sanji needed to get out of his head. Sanji was straight, Sanji liked women. He <em>loved </em>women. He didn’t need Zoro, and he sure as fuck didn’t want to be involved in whatever sick fantasy the shitty marimo was trying to play out through him. He was grateful that the swordsman hadn’t told anyone that he had wet himself and he wasn’t going to tell anyone about Zoro calling himself “Daddy.”</p><p>Sanji shuddered at the memory, his hard cock pressing against his trousers.</p><p>He took a moment, closing his eyes tight. Truth be told it wasn’t Zoro’s arousal at his humiliation that had been the most disturbing. Whenever Sanji closed his eyes, he remembered the warm feeling of safety Zoro had given him. That tingling feeling when he said he’d take care of him, the tender kisses they had shared. There was no way Sanji wanted that from Zoro or any man! He didn’t need to be pampered and cared for, especially not by that shit-head!</p><p>“Sanji-kun?”</p><p>Sanji spun around to see his darling Nami standing in the doorway. He smiled wide at her, grateful to any God that was watching that there was a counter covering his lower half.</p><p>“Nami-Swan!” He cried, blinking away his confusing thoughts on Zoro and trying to focus on the beautiful creature in front of him. “I’m so sorry to keep you waiting, lunch should be ready soon!”</p><p>“Oh, it’s fine,” Nami said, walking into the kitchen. “I just came for a drink. It’s pretty warm outside. Just some water would be nice.”</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>Sanji poured her a tall glass of water. Not wanting to give her anything less than perfect, he added some ice cubes and a lemon wedge, sprinkling some mint leaves in for an extra flourish. He turned to bring it to Nami, still standing near the door- but his stubborn erection twitched impatiently.</p><p><em>‘Go down!’ </em>He hissed to himself. Nami raised an eyebrow at him, again noticing his bizarre behavior.</p><p>“Um… Here you are my Nami-Swan!” Sanji said nervously, holding out the glass across the counter. Nami gave him a strange look, wondering why Sanji who would normally wait on her hand and foot was keeping his distance, but not finding the distance long enough to be worth kicking up a fuss. She crossed the kitchen, reaching over the counter to grab the glass.</p><p>Before her fingers had closed over it, Sanji let go and jerked backward. The ice water spilled between them, getting both of them, but the majority falling downwards and pouring over Sanji’s crotch.</p><p><em>‘That’ll do it!” </em>Sanji thought, gasping as the ice-cold water flooded his trousers.</p><p>“I’m so sorry!” Sanji said quickly. “I’ll make you another one!”</p><p>“Are you alright?” Nami asked, her eyes wide at the state of her friend. His face flushed pink, with small ice cubes slipping down his trousers, water clinging to the black fabric.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Sanji insisted, drying himself off with a dishcloth. “Why don’t you go back outside and I’ll bring you a fresh glass?”</p><p>Nami nodded, her eyes still a little suspicious, and turned out of the kitchen.</p><p>Sanji swore to himself, cleaning up the glass and the rest of the water from the counter. The cold water was clinging to him uncomfortably, his genitals now trembling under the wet fabric. He wanted to rush straight down to the men’s quarters and get changed, but he also didn’t want to keep Nami waiting. Goodness knows what she thought of him after that!</p><p>He shoved the half-prepared ingredients in the fridge and prepared Nami an identical glass of ice water, making another for Robin, knowing that she too would be out on the deck. Sanji delivered the drinks without any further issues, receiving grateful thank-yous and smiles from his pretty ladies. The rest of the crew were lounging on the deck also, napping or just resting in the sun. His eyes fixed on Zoro, lying shirtless against the mast, his bare chest glistening in the sunlight.</p><p>He blinked at him. The swordsman’s eyes opened as if he could sense his presence. They stared back at each other for a moment. Zoro opened his mouth, presumably to ask Sanji what the fuck he wanted, but Sanji just turned and hurried back inside, hoping no-one had noticed.</p><p>He ran down to the men’s quarters, opening his locker to find new, dry trousers. The conflicting temperatures in his body were making his stomach churn and the confusing thoughts flowing through his brain were making him dizzy. He sat down on the couch, pushing his head between his legs to take slow, deep, breaths.</p><p>“Did the little one have another little accident?”</p><p>Sanji’s eyes shot up to see Zoro standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. Giving Sanji a dangerous smile, he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him, and locking it.</p><p>“You were supposed to tell Daddy if you needed help.”</p><p>Sanji felt his senses returning to him.</p><p>“I spilled water on my front, you ass!” He growled, standing back up. But it didn’t stop Zoro who was edging closer to him. He tutted at him, just as he had done in the bathroom.</p><p>“Now then, little one,” He cooed, reaching out to cup Sanji’s cheek in his hand. “Don’t lie to Daddy. Daddy might have to punish you.” Sanji felt the warmth spreading through his stomach. He reached out, his hands grabbing at Zoro’s firm waist. The taller man wrapped his arms around him, shoving their lips together violently, his tongue pouring into his mouth. Sanji trembled. A brief reminder flashed in his mind that he was supposed to stop this stupid affair, that it was creepy, weird, and completely unnecessary. But as the strong arms held him, as the tender but passionate kiss stole his lips, his mind went blank. Sanji stood still for a while, allowing himself to be embraced.</p><p>“Wait!” Sanji said after a few minutes. He pushed at Zoro’s chest, taking a few steps back. “Wait, before we do this… Can we talk about it?”</p><p>Zoro reluctantly let go of Sanji, remaining a few feet away, looking at him curiously.</p><p>“Alright, we can talk,” He replied, sitting down on the couch. He motioned for Sanji to sit beside him, but the cook elected to remain standing, pacing in a small circle on the floor.</p><p>“So… Does this turn you on?” He asked.</p><p>“I guess so,” Zoro replied, his hands on his hips, indicating to the large bulge in his trousers. “Are you telling me it doesn’t turn you on?”</p><p>The initial cold shock of the ice had died away and even though his trousers were still damp, his cock was taking an interest once again. And Sanji knew Zoro knew it. Still, Sanji chose not to answer the question.</p><p>“Can… Can I have a safeword or something?” Sanji asked, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>“Okay, how about ‘Stop’?” Zoro asked. His clever smirk made Sanji want to kick him!</p><p>“Something less obvious!” Sanji snapped back. “Something random… Like… ‘Rum?’” Zoro nodded.</p><p>“Okay, ‘Rum,’” He repeated. “If you say that I’ll back off and stop what I’m doing.” He leaned back on the couch, linking his hands behind his head. “So now, is the little one ready to be punished?”</p><p>Sanji shivered. Why was he doing this? He couldn’t describe the feeling that Zoro gave him when he looked at him like that. When he used those words. Something in them washed away all his self-doubt, all his fears. For a brief moment, he could be someone’s little boy. And Zoro could be Daddy. Sure, it was a little disturbing, especially given Sanji’s relationship with his own father. But if Zoro got his rocks off and it gave Sanji just that little bit of security he needed… Well, it wasn’t like anyone else would know.</p><p>“Yes,” He mumbled, trembling, staring at Zoro’s wicked face. “Yes… Daddy.”</p><p>“Good boy!” Zoro lowered his left hand, patting his knee. “I think you know what to do.” Sanji did know what to do. While his stomach twisted into knots, his cock was certainly invested, sending warm jolts of arousal through his mid-section.</p><p>Sanji untied his belt and pulled down his zipper, letting his trousers and underwear fall to the ground. He kicked off his shoes, tugging the damp trousers off with his feet, leaving him only in his shirt and socks, his shirt not quite long enough to cover his throbbing erection. He felt like a dumb toddler!</p><p>He took a few steps towards Zoro, but it was clear that things weren’t moving quickly enough for the swordsman. He grabbed at Sanji’s wrists and pulled him forward, throwing the tall man face down over his lap. Sanji moaned as his aching cock made contact with the rough material of Zoro’s trousers. He absentmindedly began rubbing himself against him, whimpering when he felt Zoro’s own huge erection.</p><p>Sanji stopped his squirming when a large, open-palmed slap landed on his buttocks. The pain shot through his body, a tingling remaining on his backside where the hand had landed.</p><p>“Ready for more, little one?” Zoro asked, slapping him again before he had even had a chance to answer. Sanji whimpered, grabbing and clawing at the couch. “Stop your squirming!”</p><p>Another hard slap hit him. Sanji wondered if anyone else could hear them. If any of the guys tried to enter the room and heard the sounds of flesh slapping flesh, of his pathetic whimpers and shameless begging. Maybe if they were too loud, the noise would travel to the deck and reach his pretty darlings Robin and Nami.</p><p>As if he knew what Sanji was thinking, Zoro gave him five hard slaps, one right after the other, slapping at him with as much strength as he dared. Sanji just cried, his cock leaking against him, sweat dripping down his back.</p><p>“Pay attention, little one!” Zoro ordered. He spanked him again. “If you need to pee from now on, you need to come and find Daddy. Understood?”</p><p>Sanji swallowed. Did he really want to commit to that? Losing control over his own body? Zoro continued spanking him, slapping his buttocks until he gave an answer.</p><p>“Y-yes, Daddy,” He croaked out. “I’ll let you know if I need to pee.”</p><p>Good!” Another slap. “And if you have any little accidents, you let Daddy know. I don’t want to find you sneaking around with wet trousers again! You’ll make yourself ill. Understood.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy,” Sanji replied again. Zoro slapped his buttocks with fury, the pale flesh now an alarming red color. “I’m sorry Daddy! I promise I’ll tell you if… If…”</p><p>“Yes?” Zoro’s cock was straining at his trousers, loving every movement the other man made, every twitch and every strangled gasp.</p><p>“If I have a… little accident…”</p><p>“Good boy!” Zoro gave him one last slap before picking him up and sitting him on top of his knee. Sanji cried as his sore backside hit the fabric and he couldn’t help but cling to Zoro, wrapping his arms around his neck and sobbing into his neck.</p><p>Tears fell from his eyes, his breath coming out in gasps. Zoro held him, whispering soothing noises into his ear, petting his soft, blond hair. Sanji didn’t know what had come over him. All he knew was that he was melting into the strong arms that held him, the overwhelming feeling of arousal gradually being overtaken by the desire to just be held and rocked like this forever.</p><p>“It’s alright, Sweetheart,” Zoro whispered. “Daddy isn’t angry. Not anymore. You took your punishment very well.”</p><p>“Thank you, Daddy,” Sanji said between sobs, continuing to cling to his lover. “</p><p>“I’ll give you a reward since you were such a good boy during your spanking!”</p><p>Slowly, Zoro slipped off the couch, positioning Sanji so he was bent over the front of it, bottom in the air. Sanji hissed as Zoro’s large hands spread his sore cheeks open, exposing his sensitive hole. He took a deep breath, knowing what was coming next. Sure enough, Zoro’s pink tongue pressed at his entrance, giving in several wide wet licks.</p><p>Sanji didn’t know why Zoro liked doing this so much. The first time he’d done it, Sanji had been positively scandalized, ready to push Zoro back in disgust. But with every long lick, every time his tongue tip teased around his entrance, Sanji could feel his body melting with pleasure. Now was no different. Sanji moaned as Zoro continued to lick and tease, his hands kneading his firm, red buttocks.</p><p>“You ready to take Daddy’s cock, baby?” Zoro asked, before giving him another long lick.</p><p>“Yes, please!” Sanji gasped. He thrust against the sofa, desperate to come!</p><p>He whimpered as Zoro took his hands off him, even if it was only for less than a minute. He ran to his locker and pulled out a large bottle of lube. Not wasting any time, he had opened it and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers before he returned to Sanji. Slowly, he pushed one inside Sanji, burying it right up to his knuckle.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re way too tight, cook!” He growled, slowly pumping the finger in and out. “But of course, I wouldn’t expect anything else, given how much you’ve been avoiding me. It’s very bad of you, you know, to defy Daddy like that.”</p><p>“I… I’m sorry,” Sanji whimpered, not knowing what else to say. Zoro shoved in a second finger, scissoring at the tight muscle.</p><p>“You should be! It’s not very nice of you to keep Daddy waiting. Perhaps I need to teach you another lesson.” He twisted his fingers so they were just out of reach of Sanji’s prostate. Sanji let out a desperate sob, trying to push his body into Zoro’s fingers, but getting nowhere.</p><p>“I’m really sorry!” Sanji begged. “Please, Daddy!” He could hear a filthy sound of hand on flesh as Zoro pumped his own cock, coating himself with the lube.</p><p>“I know, baby,” Zoro said, leaning in to bite at Sanji’s buttocks, making him squeal. “But I don’t want you to behave like that again, understand? If something is bothering you, you need to talk to Daddy about it?”</p><p>Sanji swallowed. He wasn’t sure what he could say to that. He didn’t know how he could explain to anyone, let alone Zoro the conflicting thoughts that ran through his head. He was straight. He loved women. So why was he whimpering, bending over a couch, letting another man finger him? If he couldn’t explain it himself, how could he explain it to Zoro?</p><p>His thoughts were replaced by a flash of stars in his eyes as Zoro finally curved his fingers, hitting his prostate, stroking at it with every pump of his fingers.</p><p>“Yes!” He screamed, forgetting to keep his voice down. “I will, Daddy, I’ll come find you. Now please, fuck me. Give… Give me your cock!”</p><p>It was exactly the right thing to say to Zoro to push him to the edge, Sanji knew this. Zoro removed his fingers, leaning in to blow a puff of air on the gaping, twitching entrance, before giving it a single, tender kiss. The swordsman lined himself up, pushing his huge cock into Sanji slowly, feeding inch by inch into him. Sanji gasped, scratching desperately at the sofa.</p><p>“Stop that!” Zoro grabbed one of his hands, pinning it to his back. “If you break it, you have to go out there and explain to everyone else what happened. We don’t want that do we?”</p><p>Sanji nodded, not fully taking in what was happening, just pushing back against the throbbing cock inside him. Zoro started to fuck him, pushing into him again and again, fucking him with a delightful pace. Slow, hard thrusts, pushing their bodies against one another. Pulling himself out almost halfway, before thrusting himself back inside, fucking him again and again. Sanji’s world began to spin, his mind overwhelmed by the sensations shooting through him.</p><p>“From now on,” Zoro gasped. “If Daddy doesn’t give you his cock, I want you to finger yourself. Every day I don’t fuck you, you have to play with your hole, to stop it becoming too tight. Can you do that for me, little one?”</p><p>“Yes!” Sanji gasped. “Yes, Daddy. Whatever you want!”</p><p>“There’s a good boy!”</p><p>Zoro sped up his hard thrusts, his fingernails scraping over Sanji’s hips. He closed his eyes to steady himself, Sanji’s tight entrance squeezing over him again and again.</p><p>“Daddy… Please…” Zoro reached over, grasping Sanji’s cock in his fist.</p><p>“Are you going to come for me, little boy?” He asked, tugging and squeezing on Sanji’s cock, just the way he liked it.</p><p>Sanji let out a shuddering gasp, his mouth twitching, a small trail of blood trickling out of his nose. He bit his lip to stop the moan as he spilled over the edge of the couch and Zoro’s still moving hand. Zoro continued to fuck him through the trembling shakes of his orgasm. He grabbed at his hips, giving him one last, hard thrust that knocked the couch up against the wall as he spilled inside him.</p><p>For a long while, they laid there, two tangled bodies in a sweaty mess of limbs and come. Zoro collapsed onto Sanji’s back, the two of them joined on the floor, his soft cock still inside him, his strong arms holding him. One calloused hand ran up and down Sanji’s back with a surprisingly gentle touch.</p><p>Sanji blinked his eyes open. Had he fallen asleep? How long had they been here?</p><p>“Need to finish lunch,” He mumbled, trying to push Zoro off him. He was very late by now and Luffy was undoubtedly raiding the kitchen.</p><p>“Of course,” Zoro whispered, pressing a single kiss into his ear. “Just one more thing.” He stood up, his cock sliding out of him with a filthy squelching noise.</p><p>Sanji closed his eyes, resting on the sofa. He heard a rustling behind him as Zoro rummaged through his locker. Eventually, he felt a tapping on his knees and a firm hand turn him over to his back. Not knowing what was happening he complied, letting Zoro push him down and spread his legs open. Until he felt his buttocks being raised and a thick layer of material slip under his sore behind. His eyes snapped open.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing?” He cried out, snapping his legs together. Was Zoro seriously about to put a diaper on him? Zoro just raised his brow at him, the diaper still in his hands.</p><p>“You have to do as Daddy says don’t you little one?” He said calmly.</p><p>“You’re not putting that… That thing on me!” Sanji said stubbornly. He went to sit up, but Zoro just pushed him back down. “I don’t need that!” Zoro raised one of Sanji's legs to deliver a hard smack to his rear.</p><p>“Daddy says you do!” He growled. He shoved the other man to the ground with one hand, rolling out of the way of the fierce kicks that shot out at him. “Now do as I say, or you’ll get another spanking!”</p><p>“Fuck off!” Sanji growled. “You touch me and you’ll... You’ll…”</p><p>He felt Zoro lie down beside him, taking him in his arms. One hand stroked at his hair, the other running down his belly. His lip began to tremble.</p><p>“Don’t be so aggressive, little one,” Zoro soothed. “You don’t need to be embarrassed about your little problem. It’s between you and Daddy. Daddy will take care of you.”</p><p>There were those magic words again that confused Sanji beyond belief. He trembled in Zoro’s arms, not knowing how to respond. Zoro took advantage of Sanji’s confusion to push the diaper underneath him again. He took a cloth and wiped at Sanji’s genitals and entrance, wiping away both their seed and sweat, before fastening the garment around him.</p><p>“Now listen to me, little one,” Zoro said, standing up. “I expect you to keep that diaper on until I say otherwise. If you need to go or need to shower, you come to me and I’ll help you.” He returned with a fresh pair of black trousers, pulling them on over Sanji’s long lets. “If you have an accident, come to Daddy and I’ll change your diaper.” He leaned in to whisper in Sanji’s ear. “I expect you to get that diaper wet before this time tomorrow unless you want to upset Daddy.”</p><p>Sanji looked up at him, his mouth gaping like a fish. He saw Zoro’s face go still for a moment, looking at him seriously. He realized he was waiting for Sanji to use his safeword- and Sanji was certainly considering it. Half of him wanted to run, but the other half couldn’t help but want more. More tenderness, more care. The care he’d missed out on as a child. The care he longed for from another. He closed his eyes.</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.”</p><p>“Good boy!” Zoro finished buttoning his trousers and gave him a light kiss on his lips. With that he stood up, heading towards the door. “Now hurry up! We all need to eat!”</p><p>Sanji nodded as Zoro unlocked the door and hurried outside. The cook laid on the floor for a few more moments. He reached down and patted at the diaper through his trousers. It wasn’t that bulky he supposed. Maybe no-one would notice? Nobody would be looking for it after all.</p><p>He stood, straightening his tie, and tucking his shirt into his trousers, outside of the diaper. He wiped his nose with his handkerchief and lit up a cigarette, inhaling deeply, before heading back to the kitchen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think of this chapter in your comments, along with anything you'd like to see Zoro do to little Sanji! </p><p>There are several moments in the series that make me think Sanji has a lot of issues he needs to work on! Not just with his sexuality and self-identity, but he clearly has insecurities there. I doubt One Piece will go deep enough to actually address these, but the Okama scenes said a lot that I had thought about Sanji ("you're wearing your masculinity as a shield" "You're not being true to who you really are" etc.) His family background did nothing but encourage my thoughts on him. So why not let him work through these issues with some kinky age play? </p><p>If you have any kink suggestions you don't want to post publically, you can always message me on tumblr: taurnil.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Sanji indulges more of Zoro's kink, more of his self-doubt starts to come out. But it feels so damn good!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Daddy Kink, Diaper Wetting, and Diaper Sex. Read the tags. </p><p>This chapter was going on a bit, so I decided to turn this into a four-parter. Will get the last part up as soon as I'm able.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanji couldn’t help squirming in his seat. He knew he should stop. With every movement, he heard a rustle of fabric that made his heart stop. Not that he should be worried about that sort of thing. Surely, the rest of the crew didn’t know what it was? All the same, he wished he knew how loud it was to them.</p><p>Sure enough, he had returned to find Luffy pulling at the locked fridge and had had to shoo him out of the galley. He finished lunch as quickly as possible all the same, trying to focus his mind on other tasks. Trying to forget that he was wearing a fucking diaper!</p><p>He knew it didn’t mean anything. He wet himself one time! It wasn’t like he had suddenly become incontinent! This was just something Zoro wanted him to do because he was a fucking pervert!</p><p>‘<em>Why did I agree to this?’ </em>Sanji thought to himself, pushing his own food around his plate.</p><p>“Um... Sanji-Kun?” His eyes flicked up to Nami’s beautiful ones. Her worried expression was back.</p><p>He looked down at his plate. Of course. Sanji had made it clear very early on that he didn’t tolerate food waste or playing with food. Now here he was pushing his own food around rather than eating it!</p><p>Sanji snapped himself out of his head, turning his heart-eyes to Nami.</p><p>“Yes, Nami-Swan!” He cried, almost jumping out of his seat. “Is everything to your liking?”</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Nami replied. “I just thought... Are you sick, Sanji?” Chopper looked up, examining the cook with his large eyes. Sanji shuddered at the thought of the critter examining him while he was like this.</p><p>“No, of course not my beautiful Nami-san,” Sanji said. “You don’t need to worry about me, no matter how sweet it is of you to do so.” He turned back to his lunch and took a large mouthful, telling himself to be normal.</p><p>“You look hot, Sanji,” Luffy said, muffled through his own enormous bites. “Your face is red.”</p><p>Sanji’s hand shot up to touch his own cheek. It did feel hot. Was he blushing?</p><p>“You looked the same earlier before you spilled that ice water,” Nami continued. “Are you sure you don’t have a fever or something?”</p><p>“I could-.” Chopper began, but Sanji didn’t let him finish.</p><p>“I’m fine!” Sanji snapped back. The whole crew turned to stare at him. “I... I’m so sorry,” He whispered. “Forgive me Nami-san, I don’t know what I was thinking. I will never be so rude again!”</p><p>Nami didn’t look offended, or even fazed by Sanji’s tone.</p><p>“It’s alright, Sanji-kun,” She said, turning to sip from her water glass. “I know you didn’t mean it. Just get some rest after lunch, okay? We can’t afford for any of us to be less than healthy.”</p><p>“Of course, Nami-san!” Sanji smiled at her. She was always so amazing!</p><p>The rest of lunch continued without any further comments on the cook’s health. But Sanji continued to get looks from Chopper as if he was sizing him up. As soon as he was finished, he picked up his plate, along with any other cleared ones on the table, hurrying to start the dishes before the Doctor could approach him and ask to check him over.</p><p>But as soon as he turned the tap and heard the running water spill into the sink, he had a whole new problem to worry about.</p><p>He tried to think how long it had been since he last peed. He went this morning when he woke up. Had he been again since then? If not, then it had to have been maybe eight hours! Surely he had gone again earlier.</p><p>Not that it mattered. Sanji felt the twinge in his bladder, telling him he’d have to go again soon. How long did he have? Maybe an hour?</p><p>Then again, he didn’t want a repeat of the storage room, even if he was wearing a diaper! The rest of the crew were already suspicious of his behaviour. Even though Zoro expected him to wet himself before tomorrow, he couldn’t do it straight away, could he? Although, if Zoro had bought only the one diaper, if he peed himself now maybe it would all be over.</p><p>Sanji jumped when he felt large hands grab at his waist, pulling him against the muscular body behind him.</p><p>“What are you doing, you-“ Sanji cut himself off from whatever insult came to his brain first and noticed that the galley was now empty. Save for the stupid-ass, moss for brains that was now rubbing his dick up against his behind!</p><p>Sanji pushed away all the same, turning to face Zoro.</p><p>“Not here!” He hissed. “I know you have some weird shitty thing about almost being caught, but I have no interest in actually being caught!”</p><p>“I know,” Zoro said, all too casually, folding his arms over his chest. His robe had fallen open, displaying that smooth skin, his Mihawk-scar running down those tight muscles. Sanji blinked realising he was staring.</p><p>Zoro placed his thick arms on either side of Sanji, trapping him between the sink and his body.</p><p>“I was just wondering if my little boy needed my help, given how you were squirming in your seat.” The smirk on Zoro’s face was almost too much to bear. Why was he letting this shit-head do this to him?</p><p>“I didn’t...” Sanji lowered his voice, making sure no windows were open for their conversation to travel to the others. “I didn’t pee myself if that’s what you’re asking.”</p><p>“Of course not,” Zoro said, leaning in closer. “My little boy knows better than to wet his diaper without telling Daddy.” Sanji cringed. “I just thought my little one might need to use the bathroom.”</p><p>Sanji made a whimpering noise, pulling his arms in to hug himself. He looked down, unable to meet Zoro’s eyes. He jumped a little when he felt Zoro grip his arm, the swordsman leaning in close to his ear.</p><p>“Do you remember your safeword, babe?”</p><p>The cook felt his mouth go dry at the word ‘babe.’ Zoro had never called him that outside of sex before! It felt intimate. Maybe too much so. He felt the comfort pool inside him again. He was so confused! Maybe he was sick!</p><p>“I remember, Daddy,” He mumbled. He shut his eyes, leaning into Zoro’s torso. “Sanji needs to pee...” Zoro closed his arms around him, pulling the other man tight against his chest. He stroked his back, whispering shushing noises into his ear. Sanji thought he might start crying again.</p><p>“It’s alright, little one,” Zoro whispered. “Let Daddy help you.” He took Sanji’s hand and led him to the door of the galley.</p><p>They both let go before they stepped outside the door, knowing that this game would remain a private one. Sanji followed Zoro towards the bathroom, looking around on the journey, making sure no-one was around (or at least not paying enough attention) to notice them sneaking off together. Zoro seemed to understand too, peering around corners before leading Sanji into the bathroom and locking the door behind them.</p><p>Sanji went still as Zoro turned him around. He had expected Zoro to stand behind him when he stood in front of the toilet, holding his dick for him as he had done earlier. But Zoro had other plans.</p><p>He pulled Sanji’s belt open, working the zipper on his suit trousers, before pushing them down to Sanji’s knees. Sanji swallowed, feeling very peculiar standing there in his diaper with his trousers down. Zoro unpinned the cloth pulling the diaper off him completely, before placing it gently next to the sink. Sanji went to turn around, but Zoro stopped him, gripping his shoulders. He reached over with one hand to lift up the toilet-lid before gently pushing Sanji down onto it.</p><p>“Hey!” Sanji growled, gripping Zoro’s arm. But he didn’t push back.</p><p>“Time to pee,” Zoro commanded, standing back to stare at him. He knew Sanji wouldn’t dare stand up again without permission.</p><p>“I’m not going to pee like this,” Sanji protested, even though he knew it wouldn’t make a difference. “I’m a man!” Flashbacks of Momoiro Island entered his mind. He shuddered remembering being forced into that stupid pink dress! Caroline’s words during their fight still haunted his dreams sometimes. It was all bullshit! He wasn’t hiding his true self- he was just a guy!</p><p>“You’re not a man,” Zoro said calmly. Sanji stilled at his words. “You’re my little boy. And you’re going to pee like a little boy. Do you understand, Sanji?”</p><p><em>Sanji. </em>It always felt rather strange when Zoro referred to him using his actual name, rather than “shit-cook” or “curly-brow”. Or now, “little one.”</p><p>Sanji looked down, staring at his feet either side of the toilet. He bit his lip and peed. He cringed again at the echoing the sound made hitting the toilet bowl.</p><p>“Good boy!”</p><p>Sanji looked up, expecting to see a smug grin on the swordsman’s face. But his face was very different! He was smiling certainly, but it was a warm smile. A soft smile.</p><p>Sanji felt the steady stream of piss come to an end. He sat, gripping the sides of the toilet, willing himself to stand up. But for some reason, he wouldn’t let himself stand back up.</p><p>“Um… Daddy?” Sanji grew more confused at the whimper in his voice.</p><p>“Yes, little boy?”</p><p>“I… I’m finished.”</p><p>Zoro stepped closer, wrapping his arms underneath Sanji’s armpits and rising him up a few inches. Sanji felt a large hand grip his cock, shaking it a little, before dabbing the tip try with a piece of toilet paper. The cook shivered at the contact, feeling himself grow a little in Zoro’s hand.</p><p>“None of that little one,” Zoro said softly. He picked Sanji up off the toilet before pulling the chain. “You won’t get any good feelings until Daddy says so.”</p><p>Sanji just clung to Zoro’s large body, wrapping his arms around his neck. The swordsman lowered him down to the floor, pulling his trousers off all the way before pushing himself between Sanji’s legs. Zoro leaned in, pressing his chest again Sanji’s, pushing their lips together. Sanji moaned into the kiss, linking his ankles over his hips, burying his long fingers in the short green hair. His mind cleared. He felt his body positively melt underneath Zoro. Nothing else in the world mattered in the beautiful moment. Sanji trembled when Zoro pulled back, his lips following his.</p><p>“Now then, let’s get baby dressed up again.” Zoro reached over for Sanji’s diaper, pushing it under his hips and pinning it back in place. Sanji just relaxed back, allowing everything to happen. Even as Zoro pushed his trousers back on over his ankles and shimmying them over his hips. “You’ve been such a good boy!” Zoro cooed, tickling Sanji’s belly. Sanji squirmed, unable to repress the giggles that escaped him.</p><p>“Thank you, Daddy!” The warm feeling was shooting through his entire body, the smile brimming on his face. He didn’t want this moment to ever end.</p><p>Far too soon, although it had probably been a good few minutes, Zoro pulled back, standing Sanji up with him.</p><p>“Now, baby,” Zoro said, his tone all serious. “Go up to the kitchen and finish your chores. Come find Daddy when you need me.” He leaned in, kissing Sanji’s lips softly one more time. Zoro turned around unlocking the door, peeking outside before slipping out, leaving Sanji alone.</p><p>Sanji reached up, hugging himself. He wanted the feeling of Zoro back. Or at least he thought he did.</p><p>*****</p><p>Sanji slept in his clothes that night. Not that this was anything unusual. The crew didn’t always feel the need to change before going to sleep. It left them a little more prepared if they had to get up and fight. But the only worry in Sanji’s mind was the rest of the crew seeing his diaper. Even if his dress trousers covered him well enough, his nightshirt was a different matter. While the rest of the crew paid him no mind, he noticed the smirk on Zoro’s face as he climbed into his bed. Sanji just turned around, his back to the swordsman, closing his eyes tight.</p><p>Sanji didn’t sleep well that night, tossing and turning around in his bunk. Every time he closed his eyes and felt himself drift off, images of Zoro flashed in his mind. When his body finally found rest the swordsman loomed above him. Sanji felt the strong arms pinning his arms to the ground, thrusting into his tight heat.</p><p>“<em>I want you,” </em>Zoro whispered, leaning in to nip and bite at his neck. Sanji just whimpered bellow him, wrapping his legs around him as he had done in the bathroom earlier that day. He gripped onto the hard muscle, digging his long nails into him.</p><p>“<em>You’re so beautiful,” </em>Zoro hissed into his ear. “<em>I want you forever.” </em></p><p><em>“I want you too,” </em>Sanji whispered back. He pressed his lips into Zoro’s. He couldn’t think of any of his pretty ladies, only Zoro. Zoro was all he needed.</p><p>“Sanji!”</p><p>The cook shot up at the sound of his Usopp’s voice.  He stared around the room. Luffy and Zoro were still sleeping soundly. But his other companions were staring at him with a wide range of expressions. Usopp looked positively scandalised, Frankie looked amused and Chopper looked concerned. Sanji thanked God that Brook was on ship watch.</p><p>“You wanna take that outside, Cook-Bro?” Frankie asked, trying not to laugh.</p><p>Sanji blushed furiously, looking down at his waist. Luckily, the sheet was still covering his lower half, but he could tell by the atmosphere that it was undeniably obvious what he had been dreaming about. Judging by how hard and hot his erection felt, he had been rubbing himself through his trousers.</p><p>Chopper jumped out of his bunk and ran over to Sanji, placing his hoof on his forehead.</p><p>“You are hot,” He squeaked. “Nami’s right, maybe you do have a fever.” Sanji rolled his eyes. At least the doctor was too innocent to know what was going on.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Sanji insisted again, gently pushing the fluffy-doctor away. “Honestly. I don’t have a fever.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about him,” Frankie said, leaning back. “He’s fine, just desperate for some shore-leave. Missing your pretty ladies, right Cook-Bro?”</p><p>Sanji swallowed, his eyes flicking to Zoro before he stopped himself.</p><p>“Y-Yeah,” Sanji said. He flipped himself out of bed. He noticed that his erection wasn’t visible around the diaper, but judging by the way Usopp looked away when he climbed out of his bunk, it wouldn’t be commented on. “I better start on breakfast.”</p><p>“But it’s still night-time,” Usopp said, resting his head back down.</p><p>“It takes time to keep you assholes full,” Sanji growled, grabbing his suit jacket from his locker. “Especially Luffy.” He thought he heard other voices calling after him, but he just ran through the door, not wanting to engage with them anymore.</p><p>Sanji looked at the galley clock. Three-thirty. Perhaps it was a little too early to start cooking. He might as well get some cleaning done.</p><p>He grabbed his pink apron from its hook off, tying it around him. Ever since his time on Momoiro Island it always made him feel a little strange. He’d never felt insecure about it before- he was a cook! Cooks wore aprons! But now the soft fabric wrapped around his thighs, brushing against him. He noticed the way it twirled when he moved, the soft, the way the feminine colour complemented his pale skin.</p><p>‘<em>Fuck you, Caroline!” </em>Sanji mumbled to himself, grabbing the cleaning supplies out of the cupboard. He sprayed some of the solution onto the stovetop, scrubbing furiously.</p><p>‘<em>He was right, you know.’ </em>Sanji shuddered as a strange voice whispered in his mind. ‘<em>You’re not a real man. A real man wouldn’t let another guy control him like this.’</em></p><p>“Shut up!” Sanji hissed to himself, scrubbing harder.</p><p>‘<em>You’re just a freak, you’re not straight. You think any woman will want you if they found out that you let another man fuck you up your arse!’ </em></p><p>“They won’t find out. No-one will find out.”</p><p>‘<em>But you’ll know. You’ll know what a freak you are. How can you continue to look at your lovely ladies, knowing what you’re really into? Knowing that you piss your trousers like a fucking baby!’ </em></p><p>Sanji growled. He sprayed more cleaning solution. He was scrubbing furiously now, his hand a blur before his clouded eyes.</p><p>“What did the stove ever do to you?”</p><p>Sanji jumped, dropping the cleaning bottle onto the floor. He turned to see Zoro standing in the doorway.</p><p>“What are you doing up, stupid Marimo.” Sanji glared at him. “Didn’t think I’d ever see you missing out on precious sleep.”</p><p>“I noticed my little boy was missing.” Zoro shut the galley door, approaching him, every muscle shifting under his tight shirt. “You certainly gave Usopp a fright.” Sanji swallowed.</p><p>“You… You were awake?”</p><p>“For some of it,” Zoro smirked. “For enough of it.”</p><p>Sanji turned around back to the stove. He braced himself in the counter, gripping the sides of it. Memories of Zoro holding him against this counter entered his mind, fucking him from behind. Pulling on his hair, biting at his neck. His cock, having died down during his cleaning frenzy, gave another twitch. Not enough to rise to another desperate erection. But enough to remind him of Zoro’s arms holding him.</p><p>Sanji didn’t know why, but he felt an overwhelming need to be cared for again. For Zoro to hold him tenderly and take care of him as he had promised to do. His bladder gave another twinge, making itself known. He hadn’t peed since his trip to the bathroom with Zoro earlier. Fourteen hours ago give or take. He really needed to go.</p><p>Sanji shut his eyes and soaked his diaper.</p><p>He felt the warm liquid pool around his groin, before spreading over his hips. Sanji shuddered, thinking the piss was going to trickle down his legs. But the diaper was secure, catching it all and soaking it into the fabric, bulking out the material.</p><p>“Daddy,” Sanji whispered. He even sounded like a little boy!</p><p>He heard Zoro’s bare feet padding across the galley floor. A large hand settled on his back, rubbing up and down in a soothing gesture.</p><p>“Yes, little one,” Zoro said, his voice soft. “Tell Daddy what you need.” Sanji turned, grabbing onto the tight white shirt, pulling Zoro closer to him, burying his face into Zoro’s neck.</p><p>“Daddy… Sanji wet his diaper.” He sniffed against him, tears brimming in his eyes. Why did this feel so right? “Will Daddy change me?”</p><p>Zoro wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. He laid a kiss into Sanji’s soft hair.</p><p>“Of course, Darling,” He whispered. “Daddy will always be here for you.”</p><p>Sanji sobbed, clawing at his shirt, trying to pull Zoro closer to him.</p><p>“Hey, hey!” Zoro pulled back. “Don’t be like this, baby. Daddy’s here.” The swordsman reached over for a small bag he’d left on the counter. “On your back little one.”</p><p>Sanji nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes. He laid back on the floor, untying his belt. Zoro slapped his hands away gently, pulling at his trousers to throw them aside. He growled, pushing his hands into Sanji’s crotch, squeezing the wet fabric. He leaned in, rubbing his face against Sanji’s crotch. The cook could feel his cock growing hard again.</p><p>“That’s right little one,” Zoro said, his voice husky. “Now you’ll get your good feeling.”</p><p>He unpinned the diaper, opening it up to rest either side of the blond man. Sanji lifted his hips, expecting Zoro to pull the fabric out from under him. But Zoro just shoved his hips back down. He reached into the bag, pulling out a familiar bottle of thick liquid.</p><p>Zoro pulled the cap off with his teeth, pouring the liquid onto his fingers.</p><p>“Are you sore from earlier, babe?” He asked, running a finger around his entrance.</p><p>“No, Sir,” Sanji said truthfully. There was a slight twinge, but it wasn’t pain. He felt quite open still from earlier. His buttocks were still a little raw from his hard spanking, but he didn’t think it would be too bad. The diaper was cushioning him surprisingly well, even if the urine was stinging some particularly red parts.</p><p>“Good boy.” Zoro pushed two fingers inside him, desperate to get him stretched and ready as quickly as possible. He crooked his fingers, rubbing at Sanji’s prostate, wanting to make the cook feel as comfortable and loved as possible. Sanji whimpered in response, grabbing at Zoro’s shoulders. “Does that feel good, baby? Do you like having Daddy’s fingers inside you?”</p><p>“Yes!” Sanji gasped, trying desperately to keep his voice down.</p><p>“Um, of course you do,” Zoro continued. “But it’s not enough for you is it? You need Daddy’s cock?”</p><p>“I… I…” Sanji trembled, his safeword dancing on the edge of his tongue. He wanted to be fucked, but he couldn’t bring himself to say what Zoro wanted. It was too real. Even though he knew he and Zoro were both men, acknowledging that they were two men having sex was getting more and more difficult. With every embrace and kiss they shared, the doubts and confusion in Sanji’s head grew. While the comfort and warmth of Zoro taking care of him supressed the thoughts for a time, he still wasn’t ready to acknowledge what this meant for his sexuality.</p><p>Zoro wasn’t like the boy at the Baratie. That boy had a face almost as pretty as Nami’s and a lithe, smooth body. Sanji had been young enough and innocent enough back then to convince himself it didn’t count. The Okama’s he’d been with were larger, but they still had feminine shapes and mannerisms. Zoro wasn’t like them. Zoro was most definitely a man. Even if he didn’t have a cock, even if he was rubbing his dripping wet pussy against Sanji’s legs, he’d still be a man. That scared Sanji beyond belief.</p><p>Zoro looked down at the scared expression on Sanji’s face. He recognised that this was maybe too much for him, even if he hadn’t used the safeword. He leaned in, pressing his lips firmly against Sanji’s, rubbing his fingers inside him once more, showing him they would continue, and that he didn’t need to say anything.</p><p>Zoro deepened the kiss, wrapping his tongue around Sanji’s as he removed his fingers, lining his cock up against the cook. He pushed him slowly, burying himself deep inside. The action pushed Sanji’s body downwards, Zoro fucking him into the diaper underneath him. It was so filthy! So intimate!</p><p>“Fuck… Zoro!” Sanji gasped, pulling him deeper inside himself.</p><p>“No naughty words!” Zoro slapped his thigh, picking up his pace, fucking him harder.</p><p>“Y-Yes, Daddy.” Sanji clawed at his back, leaving red trails down Zoro’s back. He relished the feeling of Zoro’s cock inside him, rubbing against his swollen prostate, reaching the deepest parts of him. He bucked up, rubbing his cock against Zoro’s hard abs, the sensitive underside stroking against him in a way that felt almost too wonderful!</p><p>Sanji jerked up, biting into Zoro’s shoulder as he came between them, painting their abs white.</p><p>The cook collapsed back on the galley floor, his arms either side of him. He closed his eyes, sated and exhausted, letting Zoro fuck him to his own completion. The swordsman gritted his teeth, pushing Sanji further into the diaper as he came inside him.</p><p>Sanji closed his eyes, relaxing on the floor. He felt Zoro pull out of him, missing the firm body against him. He finally felt the diaper being pulled out from under him and his genitals and thighs being wiped down before Zoro cleaned his semen from their stomachs. He jumped a little as a cold sensation hit his skin. He felt a lotion rub against his sore buttocks and used entrance, sending a soothing tingling feeling throughout his body.</p><p>There was a rustle as Zoro pulled a fresh diaper out of the bag and secured it around Sanji’s waist.</p><p>“You’re a good boy, Sanji,” Zoro whispered. “You remember the rules? Let Daddy know if you need to pee and I’ll take you to the bathroom.”</p><p>Sanji opened his eyes to look at Zoro. He could tell he was asking to make sure Sanji was still on board with everything. The concern touched him, almost as much as Zoro holding his sobbing body.</p><p>“Yes Daddy,” He said, watching Zoro’s shoulders sag with relief. “Do… Do I have to get my diaper wet by tomorrow?”</p><p>“No sweetheart.” Zoro leaned down, giving him a tender kiss. “Not if you don’t want to.”</p><p>Zoro pulled Sanji’s trousers back on him, dressing him up, hiding their secret. Sanji felt his heart flutter as Zoro scooped him into his arms and carried him to the soft sofa on the edge of the galley. Zoro laid him down, resting his head on a velvet cushion.</p><p>“Get some rest, sweetheart.” Zoro left a kiss on his forehead, turning to leave the cook. A look of content peace over Sanji’s sleeping face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know why I like torturing Sanji. Guess I'm the bigger pervert!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zoro pushes Sanji a little further...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fuck it! Let's make it five parts!</p><p>Thank you for getting this fic to 100 kudos! ^_^ So overwhelmed with happiness!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His relationship with Zoro had been up and down since he’d allowed the swordsman to put the diaper on him a few weeks ago. There had been a couple of days where Sanji hadn’t wanted to play along. He’d taken the diaper off and used the bathroom by himself, giving Zoro a small look at breakfast, telling him with his eyes that today he didn’t feel like being someone’s little boy for the whole day. Zoro was incredibly understanding about this, which only irritated Sanji more!</p><p>Even when they were in the bathroom, Zoro between his legs, diaper underneath him while the swordsman slowly jerked his cock, Zoro was incredibly attentive to Sanji’s feelings. He always paused when he thought it appropriate to see if Sanji would use his safe word. So far, Sanji had never used it. He’d come close a couple of times but had always pushed through the desire. Sometimes it felt like Zoro wanted him to use it. On one occasion when Sanji had decided not to wear his diaper, the crew had been on an island together and he had felt the need to pee. When he’d turned away, Zoro had grabbed his wrist and whispered into his ear.</p><p>“Hold it for Daddy.”</p><p>Sanji nodded, pushing the feeling away. Three hours later, Zoro still didn’t let him go. Sanji was close to tears at this point, trying so hard not to show the rest of the crew what was going on. Whimpering, Sanji felt a few trickles of warm liquid spilling down his legs. He’d grab Zoro’s wrist, pulling him into an alleyway, not even bothering to check if the rest of the crew were occupied.</p><p>“What’s the matter little one?” Zoro asked, genuine concern in his voice. Sanji danced a little, shifting from one leg to another. He’d managed to clench most of his pee inside him, but his underwear still felt uncomfortably damp.</p><p>“I… I pissed myself,” Sanji admitted. “Can I please pee now?”  Zoro stared at Sanji’s crotch, looking for the small stains in the dark fabric. Sanji had expected Zoro to let him go, but instead, he’d pressed forward pushing against his swollen bladder.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Sanji hissed. “I told you, I … I…” He cried as warm pee fell down his thighs.</p><p>“Keep holding it,” Zoro ordered. “You’re a big boy, today right?”</p><p>“I can’t!” Sanji sobbed, clawing at Zoro’s chest. “I really can’t!” The floodgates were at full capacity now, more thin trails of liquid slipping out to stain Sanji’s trousers. “Please Daddy. I-It hurts!”</p><p>Just as he felt himself give way, Zoro quickly turned him around, pulling Sanji’s cock out of his trousers and aiming it at the wall. Sanji almost groaned in relief, relaxing back against Zoro. He felt almost dizzy from the relief, his heart thumping in his chest. Zoro leaned in, kissing his neck, before slipping Sanji’s cock back into his damp trousers.</p><p>“Tell Daddy if it hurts!” Zoro whispered in his ear. “Daddy needs to know.” Sanji was too dazed to reply, still whimpering into Zoro’s shoulder. The swordsman turned him back around, looking into his clouded eyes. “Well, little boy?”</p><p>“Humm?” Sanji asked, blinking his eyes in focus.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell Daddy that it hurt earlier?”</p><p>“I… I…” Sanji couldn’t form words. “’M sorry Daddy.”</p><p>“You’ve been a bad baby boy, haven’t you?” Zoro stepped back, arms folded across his chest. Sanji finally regained his composure, leaning against the alley wall, looking Zoro up and down. Fuck he looked hot when he got like this! “Well?”</p><p>Sanji blushed. He knew what Zoro was waiting for.</p><p>“I’ve… Been a bad baby boy…” He saw Zoro’s cock twitch through his clothes.</p><p>“And you know what that means?” Sanji swallowed.</p><p>“… Yes…”</p><p>They had hurried back to the ship to change Sanji’s trousers, later telling the crew that Sanji had dragged Zoro off to help him load some supplies. Most of the crew bought it, but Robin had given them a weird look. Sanji tried to brush it off. Surely, even if she thought it was a lie, she would have no idea what was actually going on.</p><p>Zoro had put Sanji back into his diaper, spreading him out on the floor.</p><p>“You need this, don’t you little one?” He’d whispered, his voice dark, almost dangerous.</p><p>“Yes,” Sanji replied, looking away from Zoro’s eye. “I wet myself. I need my diaper. I need Daddy.”</p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p>Later that night, the two men met up in the ship’s deepest storage room. Sanji had been taken over Zoro’s knee and spanked hard for his behaviour before Zoro choked him on his cock over and over again. Coming down his throat while Sanji came inside his diaper, rubbing himself through the fabric.</p><p>Sanji tried his best to silence his inner monologue. Almost constantly it tried to tell him things he didn’t want to hear. But whenever he was around Zoro and he got that wicked look in his eyes or spoke in that commanding voice, Sanji got chills and was able to block out the horrible voice. What Zoro was doing was arousing, that wasn’t up for debate! But more than that was the comfort that came afterwards. He also found that the more he indulged Zoro, the easier it was to ignore his self-doubts. Luckily for him, the marimo had a lot to give!</p><p>So, when Zoro had stepped into the galley one afternoon, locking the door behind him, Sanji felt the warmth in his chest and his cock stir before he’d even said anything.</p><p>“So, little one,” Zoro said, approaching the counter. “Tomorrow we’ll arrive at a new island.”</p><p>“Yes,” Sanji said, putting down the bowl he was holding as his hands had started trembling. “What about it?”</p><p>Zoro placed a paper bag down on the counter. He grabbed at Sanji’s buttocks roughly, pinning him against him to grind his hips against his. Sanji whimpered, wrapping his arms around Zoro’s torso, feeling his cock press into his diaper.</p><p>“I thought my little boy and I could spend some time together,” Zoro whispered, not stopping his assault on Sanji’s hips. “Maybe get a hotel. What do you say?”</p><p>Sanji felt his mouth drop open at the thought of him and Zoro, alone in a room, not having to worry about being disturbed or being quiet.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes?” Zoro smirked at Sanji’s expression, taking the opportunity to claim his lips in a messy kiss. Sanji moaned against Zoro’s tongue, thrusting back against his hips. “Not yet, baby boy.” He pulled away, leaving Sanji panting, leaning against the counter for support. “Save it for tomorrow, alright?”</p><p>“Y-yes Daddy,” Sanji gasped between breaths.</p><p>“Good.” Zoro gestured to the bag. “I’ll let you know tomorrow when I find a hotel. Take this with you. Don’t open it until you get to the bathroom there.” Sanji nodded. “Good boy.” Zoro gave him one last peck on the lips and slapped his buttocks hard before stepping out of the kitchen.</p><p>Sanji had waited with anticipation. Arousal pumped through his veins whenever he thought about meeting Zoro in the hotel room, thinking about what the swordsman could possibly do to him. Once or twice, Sanji found himself pressing his hips up against the kitchen counter, thrusting himself into them to stimulate himself. But he wouldn’t come, it wasn’t allowed.</p><p>After lunch the next day, when Sanji had restocked the ship and the others were exploring the island, Zoro had slipped a note into his pocket, listing the name of the hotel and their room number. Sanji shivered, turning to kiss Zoro, but the swordsman had already left.</p><p>Sanji immediately went to the hotel, collecting his key from reception and heading up to the room. Sanji locked himself in the bathroom, taking a deep breath. He ran himself a bath, sniffing the complimentary soaps and oils the hotel had left. One could never go wrong with lavender. He sunk himself into the warm water, the bubbles lapping around his body. He lit up a cigarette, inhaling deeply, letting bliss and relaxation take hold of him.</p><p>‘<em>This isn’t how a real man behaves.’ </em></p><p><em>“</em>Fuck off!” Sanji hissed out loud. He wasn’t going to let the voice get to him right now. He wanted to relax for once! He rarely got the chance to on the ship. He was always cooking, cleaning, or taking care of the ladies. The few minutes he normally got to himself were now taken up by Zoro shoving him into the dark corners.</p><p>‘<em>You’re not a real man. You think Zoro likes bubble baths and hair oils?’ </em></p><p>“Men can like softer things!”</p><p>‘<em>What would Zeff think of you now? All the crying you do, all the whimpering and pissing yourself.’ </em></p><p>“Fuck off!”</p><p>‘<em>What would your mother think of you!’ </em></p><p>Sanji took a deep breath, pushing himself underwater. He felt his soft hair float around his head. He blinked, opening his eyes. The water was a little misty, his eyes stinging from the soaps. He looked down at himself, watching his own penis twitching against him, the soft flesh floating slightly as he forced himself downwards. He shut his eyes again.</p><p>Sanji held his breath for a few moments before pulling himself back up, gasping. His ears were ringing, water pouring out of them. The voice had stopped for now. His cigarette had burned out while he was underwater, so he lit up another one. Smoking slowly, letting the tension leave his sore muscles.</p><p>Eventually, Sanji reluctantly pulled himself from the lukewarm water, wrapping himself in one of the fluffy white towels. He pulled it up tight against him, wrapping it around his whole body, stopping just under his armpits. It was time to look in the paper bag.</p><p>Sanji didn’t know what he was expecting. Probably some kinky shit. Maybe some handcuffs or some silk ropes? He had let his imagination run wild, images of nipple clamps and collars coming to him. He felt his stomach stir in arousal when he pictured them all together. Maybe there could be a pair of silk panties or a tight corset? Nothing like those weird things the Okamas had forced him into, something soft and sexy. The warmth spread at that feeling, but he brushed away the confusion and opened the package.</p><p>He blinked, staring inside. That was a little bit underwhelming.</p><p>He pulled out a small pair of blue shorts and a soft blue t-shirt, with a navy-blue anchor motif. Sanji scrunched his face in confusion. What the fuck was this?</p><p>A prickling started at the back of his neck when it dawned on him. These were kids clothes. Zoro wanted him to dress up like a little boy. They were large enough to fit him certainly, but they would be tight. The shorts would show off a lot of his legs. Sanji held the clothes in his hands. His stomach churned, not knowing what to think of this. The fabric was very soft! He supposed he could do this for Zoro.</p><p>He scrunched up the paper bag, preparing to throw it away. But as he did so, he felt something hard inside. There was something else. He opened the bag again, seeing the silver razor inside.</p><p>“What the fuck…” Sanji whispered, pulling it out. He held it up to the light, the metal glinting. He shivered at the thought of it running across his skin.</p><p>Sanji didn’t know if he could do it. He’d shaved his body on that damn island. It hadn’t been required, but something about it had felt right. He worried that if he did it again, it would take him back to that hell. Sanji shut his eyes, remembering Zoro’s hard body against him, shoving him up against walls or lifting him onto storage crates. He had lost track of how many places Zoro had fucked him. On the couch in the men’s quarters, up against the kitchen counters, on the galley floor, in the crow's nest, in Chopper’s treatment room, in the aquarium bar. He didn’t know why he kept coming back to him. Now he’d let Zoro control him, let him become daddy. He knew he didn’t have to do what Zoro wanted, but he thought that if he obeyed him, Zoro would make it worth his while.</p><p>Sanji dipped his legs back into the still full bath, wetting them with water. He slowly shaved the entirety of his legs, going up to his treasure trail and the hairs on his belly. He wasn’t overly hairy really, so it didn’t take too long until his torso was completely bare. He paused when he reached his face, stroking his short beard. He couldn’t do it. If he shaved his beard, someone in the crew would ask about it. He could hide the rest of his body, but he couldn’t hide his face.</p><p>Instead, Sanji carried on down his body, shaving his armpits. He slowly washed his genitals, lathering them heavily with soap and water, before carefully gliding the razor over himself. Sanji stared at himself in the mirror, running his hands down his smooth legs. This felt strange. Good strange? He hadn’t decided yet. He continued, running his fingers over the soft skin above his genitals, making him shiver. He closed his eyes, wrapping a hand around himself.</p><p>Sanji jumped out of his trance when he heard the hotel door open. He took a deep breath, reaching for another cigarette. He dressed as he smoked, wrapping the diaper back around his hips and slipping on the soft, blue outfit. Sanji ran a hand through his soft hair, hugging himself. Not only were the shorts childish, but they hung low on his hips, hugging into his thighs tight. His diaper peeked over the top, bulking out around his bottom. There was no hiding it in these clothes. Sanji said a quick prayer to God, asking for their time in the hotel to go undisturbed. He shuddered at the thought of marines catching wind of the crew and having to retreat to the ship while dressed like this.</p><p>There was a knock on the bathroom door.</p><p>“You in there, little boy?” Zoro’s voice was already husky with arousal, clearly desperate to get his hands on Sanji.</p><p>Sanji didn’t reply, but finished his cigarette, slowly turning the lock back.  </p><p>                    </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay &gt;&lt; It's probably been the worst few months of my life and I didn't feel much like writing smutty stories! (My 2020 is going about as well as everyone else's.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Zoro stood back as he heard the door open, waiting for his little boy. Sanji looked absolutely perfect when he stepped out of the bathroom. He was looking at the ground, his small blue shorts stretched out around his diaper, his long legs pale and smooth. Zoro grinned at him.</p><p>“You look very cute, Cook,” He teased. His smiled faded when Sanji looked up. Zoro raised an eyebrow at him. “What’s this? Did my little boy not follow my instructions?” Zoro reached over, tickling Sanji under his chin, his large fingers stroking his beard. Sanji blushed furiously.</p><p>“I… I’m sorry, Daddy,” Sanji mumbled. “I shaved everywhere else. I promise.”</p><p>“I’m sure you did,” Zoro growled, reaching down to grab Sanji’s bottom through the diaper. “But Daddy still expected your face to be nice and clean. Wasn’t that clear little one?”</p><p>Sanji swallowed. Zoro hadn’t left any instructions, but he had known when he saw the razor that he was expected to shave everywhere.</p><p>“Yes,” Sanji said softly. “You were very clear.” Zoro licked his lips. Sanji looked so fucking cute!</p><p>“So, Daddy will have to punish you for not following orders. Don’t you agree?”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy.”</p><p>“Good boy.” Zoro raised his hand, slapping Sanji’s bottom, pushing the soft diaper against him. “Now go to the bed and kneel down on it. Wait there for Daddy.” Sanji nodded, taking a step forward before Zoro’s hand stopped him. “That’s not how little boys move is it?”</p><p>Sanji saw Zoro pointing towards the ground. He tingled with the humiliation of it, but lowered himself down, making his way across the floor on his hands and knees. He could hear his diaper rustling as he moved, his bottom high in the air. It was only five steps from the bathroom to the bed, but it was far longer than he’d have liked to crawl across the floor like a toddler. Finally, he climbed up onto the cheap mattress, sitting back on his heels, fists clenched in his lap. Zoro moved around behind him. He heard the sound of liquid being poured into a glass.</p><p>“Have you been yet this evening little one?”</p><p>Despite how long they’d been in these roles, Sanji couldn’t help but blush furiously. Somehow Zoro asking about his bathroom visits was more embarrassing than admitting that he’d wet himself or having Zoro change his diaper.</p><p>“No, Daddy,” Sanji answered honestly. “You didn’t say I could.” He shifted on his heels. His bladder felt a little full, although he’d gotten used to the sensation at this point. He probably could have gone another few hours without relieving himself.</p><p>“You can’t,” Zoro confirmed. He stood behind Sanji, grabbing a handful of soft, yellow hair. “Close your eyes, little one.”</p><p>Sanji did as he was told but drew back when he felt something rubbery and soft poke at his lips. His eyes snapped open.</p><p>“What the fuck-“ Sanji gasped out, staring wide-eyed at the baby bottle. Zoro tutted, shoving the teat into Sanji’s mouth.</p><p>“And now you’re using naughty words and disobeying Daddy,” He whispered against Sanji. The blond tried to spit the teat out, but Zoro held his head firm, keeping the tear between his lips. “You’re going to drink all this down like a good boy. Then, you’ll drink another bottle. You’ll carry on until Daddy says you’ve had enough, yes?”</p><p>Sanji knew he didn’t have a choice. The safe-word flashed in his mind, but at the same time, his cock ached inside his diaper.  Zoro’s commanding voice was making him want more. The promise of release and the promise of tenderness edging him on. He slowly sucked on the teat, the liquid filling his mouth.</p><p>The cook was surprised to find the bottle filled with dry, white wine. Rather than milk or juice. It wasn’t that great, Zoro probably couldn’t afford Sanji’s normal favourites, but the alcohol was still appreciated. He sucked slowly, savouring the wine as it fell into his mouth. The bottle wasn’t very large, but the portion of wine inside was much bigger than a glass. Zoro didn’t seem to be letting up though, keeping the teat at Sanji’s lips until he’d finished the very last drop.</p><p>“Good boy,” Zoro cooed, pulling the bottle away and wiping at Sanji’s lips.</p><p>“Thank you, Daddy.” Sanji gasped, his head feeling a little fuzzy from drinking so much in such a short amount of time. He leaned into the tender touch against his cheek as Zoro wiped him with a dry cloth.</p><p>“All in good time my little Prince,” Zoro said tenderly, leaning in to kiss Sanji’s temple. “Baby needs another bottle first.”</p><p>Sanji could feel his cheeks flushing, presumably from the drink. The wine didn’t taste too strong, but it was a lot of alcohol to drink all at once. How much did Zoro plan on giving him? And, more importantly, why?</p><p>It slowly, dawned on Sanji as he was halfway through his second bottle. The twinge in his bladder became stronger, desperation coursing through him as he drank more of the alcohol.</p><p>“Daddy!” Sanji whined, pushing the bottle away. Zoro grabbed firmly at his arm, pushing him onto the bed.</p><p>“Don’t fuss, baby,” Zoro said, trying to push the teat between his lips again. “You’re already walking on thin ice this evening; Daddy already has to punish you for your disobedience.”</p><p>“But Daddy,” Sanji protested, tears of humiliation and pain pricking his eyes. “I already need to pee really badly…” Sanji should have predicted the lack of sympathy in Zoro’s eyes.</p><p>“I know you do, baby.” Zoro reached down, pressing into Sanji’s bladder again as he had done in the alleyway. “Now be a good baby-boy and let go for Daddy.”</p><p>“But Daddy,” Sanji said again, squirming frantically. “It’s… It’s too much!” It was a real concern. Sanji could feel the liquid moving in his stomach, threatening to spill out. Zoro shoved the teat back into his mouth, feeding him more wine as he pressed more insistently against his swollen bladder.</p><p>“Come on,” Zoro mumbled, watching the beads of sweat drip down Sanji’s face. “Be a good boy… Wet your diaper like a good little baby.”</p><p>Tears of pain and humiliation ran from Sanji’s eyes. He felt his bladder give way of its own accord, the diaper covering him filling to the brim with the hot liquid. There didn’t seem to be any end to the amount of piss that came out of him, soaking his crotch and buttocks. Sanji felt panic rise in the back of his neck as it trickled down his legs, leaking into the blue shorts and onto the bed.</p><p>“Daddy!” Sanji cried out again, clinging to Zoro. “It won’t stop, make it stop!” He didn’t know what he was expecting the swordsman to do. But all Sanji could think to do was cling to Zoro, burying his face in his robe. He felt so helpless as the pee continued to leak on, staining the sheets underneath him.</p><p>“Dear, dear, baby,” Zoro said slowly. He petted Sanji’s hair gently. “What a mess you’ve made.” He reached down, patting the damp sheets. “You’ve made a mess of our nice hotel bed.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Sanji gasped between sobs. “It wouldn’t stop!”</p><p>“I know sweetheart.” Zoro rocked him with surprising care, running a soothing hand down his back. “You didn’t mean to. Daddy isn’t angry at you.” Sanji felt himself relax at that, letting Zoro hold him tight.</p><p>Eventually, Zoro pulled back, giving Sanji a light tap on his soaked diaper.</p><p>“Stand up little one, let’s see what the damage it.”</p><p>The diaper squished again then Sanji stood, more liquid spilling out. Sanji blushed furiously, seeing the damp round stains on the cover. Zoro tutted again, turning to grab Sanji’s shoulder firmly.</p><p>“Looks like we need new sheets.” He gestured to the Den Den Mushi next to the door. “Call the front desk, let them know we need new bedsheets. “</p><p>Sanji shifted awkwardly, his swollen diaper making it hard to move. He hoped Zoro would let him hide in the bathroom when the hotel staff came up so they wouldn’t see his diaper. But Zoro was crueller than that.</p><p>“Be sure to tell them why the sheets need changing.”</p><p>Sanji paused, unsure if he heard right.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>Zoro licked his lips, looking at Sanji like he was a small animal caught in a bear trap.</p><p>“This is part of your punishment for not shaving your beard,” Zoro explained. “We need to show the rest of the world that you’re my baby. Call the front desk, tell them you wet your bed and need new bedsheets. Now!”</p><p>Sanji’s hand trembled over the receiver.</p><p>“But I… I can’t…”</p><p>“Yes, you can!” Zoro insisted. “You will because I said so. Got it?”</p><p>Sanji rolled his options in his mind. What if the hotel staff recognised him? Would he go from being the fierce pirate Black-Leg Sanji to some weird guy who wet his bed? Then again, the hotel staff probably had seen weirder things and had a policy of keeping quiet. Maybe it would be worth it to just get it over with. He honestly didn’t feel like he could refuse Zoro at this point.</p><p>Sanji picked up the phone, pressing the button for the front desk. Zoro was listening over his shoulder.</p><p>“Um… Hi.”</p><p>“Good evening, Sir. How can I be of assistance?”</p><p>Sanji shifted awkwardly. His diaper still felt heavy between his legs.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” He started. “But could you please send up some clean bedsheets?”</p><p>“Sure, is there a problem?”</p><p>“No, nothing like that…” Sanji swallowed. He looked at Zoro, but his face hadn’t changed. “I… I wet the bed. That’s all. Could we have new sheets?”</p><p>The person on the other end paused for a few moments.</p><p>“Yeah, sure. No problem. I’ll bring some up now.”</p><p>Sanji felt a large hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Apologise like a nice little boy,” Zoro whispered, making sure he couldn’t be heard through the Den Den Mushi. Sanji stammered into the receiver, his stomach-churning. He could feel tears prick the corners of his eyes, overwhelmed with the humiliation.</p><p>“I… I’m really sorry,” Sanji mumbled. “For… The bed-wetting.” He heard the person on the other end cough awkwardly.</p><p>“It’s no problem,” They replied. “These things happen. I’ll bring you your new sheets.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Sanji dropped the receiver as the staff member rang off. He cringed inwardly in humiliation, burying his face in his hands. To his surprise, Zoro wrapped his arms around him again, pulling him in closer.</p><p>“There, there, little one,” Zoro whispered as Sanji sobbed against him. “Well done. You made Daddy very proud.” He held the shaking body close, running his hand over Sanji’s soft hair.</p><p>Sanji felt the warmth rise up inside him with Zoro’s tenderness. It reminded him why he couldn’t say no to Zoro, why he was so eager to please. These strong arms, that soothing voice. Nothing bad could happen to him when Zoro held him like this. Sanji looked up at the slightly taller man. The warm feeling spread through his body- that confusing feeling. The one that told him Zoro would take care of him.</p><p>“Thank you, Daddy,” Sanji whimpered, burying his face into Zoro. “Can you please change me now?”</p><p>“Of course, little one.” Zoro reached down, picking Sanji up in his arms. The cook considered protesting but being close to Zoro like this just felt so damn good! He wrapped his arms around Zoro’s neck and let him carry him into the bathroom.</p><p>Zoro laid him down on the bathmat, reaching for the ties on the blue shorts.</p><p>“Do you think you’ll need to go again little one?” Zoro asked. “Or can you go without your diaper until after we’ve had our fun?”</p><p>Sanji paused. He looked down, watching the huge bulge in Zoro’s trousers, visible even beneath his robe. It seemed Sanji had forgotten what the point of all this was. He’d just gone along with what Zoro wanted as if he didn’t have a choice. But now he remembered what kind of game this was supposed to be. Zoro just wanted to get off.</p><p>“I’m fine, Daddy,” Sanji said. He felt a little empty, remembering why they were here, but he wanted to get back into the mood. He reached over, running his fingers down Zoro’s shirt to brush at his nipples as the swordsman pulled off the blue shorts, opening his diaper.</p><p>There was a knock on the bedroom door just as Zoro was wiping Sanji’s genitals clean. Sanji paused, panicking for a moment, wondering if Zoro was going to make him answer the door in his little boy’s clothes. Maybe he wouldn’t even dress his lower half first!</p><p>Just as Sanji shuddered with the thought, Zoro leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Sanji’s belly button.</p><p>“You just wait right here, sweetheart,” He whispered. “Daddy will be right back.”</p><p>To his surprise, Zoro shut the door behind him, leaving Sanji alone in the bathroom. Sanji heard a murmured exchange between Zoro and the doorman, but he laid safely hidden away. Sanji let out a sigh of relief. So Zoro had wanted to humiliate him, but he wasn’t planning on breaking Sanji’s rule of letting anyone else see them together. He’d even gone to the door himself at the risk of the concierge assuming he’d been the one to wet the bed.</p><p>After about ten minutes, Zoro finally opened the bathroom door again.</p><p>“It’s alright now little one,” He said softly. “All clear.”</p><p>Without hesitation, Sanji rolled over once again getting up on his hands and knees. His lower half was still completely bare, the tight shirt not even long enough to cover his midsection. Strangely, crawling through the hotel with his bottom high in the air was far more embarrassing that sticking his diapered arse up in front of Zoro. Even if Zoro had seen his arse multiple times.</p><p>“Such a good boy,” Zoro purred, caressing his buttocks. “Bend over our nice clean bed. I’ll clean up in here.”</p><p>Sanji shivered at Zoro’s gentle touch, his body calming down, his cock taking an interest once more. It twitched between his legs, slowly filling with blood. Zoro reached down, giving it a gentle caress, watching as Sanji’s lips trembled at the contact.</p><p>“Look at your little baby cock,” He growled at Sanji, hand wrapping around him. “Do you want Daddy to play with it?” Sanji shivered again.</p><p>“Yes please.”</p><p>Zoro moved his hand, coaxing Sanji into his hardness.</p><p>“Please what?” Zoro teased, running his fingers over the head. Sanji swallowed.</p><p>“Please… Play with my…”</p><p>“With your what?”</p><p>“With my little baby cock.” Sanji bowed his head, his whole body trembling. He knew it was just a game. His cock certainly wasn’t as big as Zoro’s freakish monster dick, but it wasn’t small. Maybe even bigger than average (not that Sanji had seen enough dicks to make that conclusion.) But Sanji knew Zoro liked the humiliation, the degrading language. The thought that Zoro was getting unbelievably turned on treating him this way coaxed Sanji further into arousal.</p><p>“There’s my good boy.” Zoro gave his cock another few stokes before releasing him, slapping his bare buttocks. “Now get to the bed and we’ll have some playtime.”</p><p>Sanji didn’t respond. He just crawled forward as told, laying his upper body down on the bed, burying his face in the fresh sheets. Zoro rustled around in the kitchen, wrapping up the soaked diaper and tying it in a plastic bag with the ruined shorts. His heavy footsteps echoed as he made his way back into the room.</p><p>Sanji braced himself when Zoro paused, standing behind him. His large hand came up, slapping his buttocks hard. Sanji bit down on the sheets to hide his screams, clawing at the covers. Zoro slapped him harder, the sound of hand on flesh bouncing harshly off the walls.</p><p>“You should know better than to deny Daddy by now,” Zoro growled. He slapped him three more times, once on each cheek, then one in the centre. “Did you want to get into trouble, baby? Perhaps my little boy likes spanking a little bit more than he should.”</p><p>Sanji felt his lips trembling. He hadn't shaved his beard to save himself the awkward conversation with the crew, not to be punished. But he couldn’t deny how much he loved the spanking, lightning bolts of arousal shooting through him with every slap.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Sanji begged around the cover. His bottom was already sore, but he felt himself pushing it up, desperate for more. “I didn’t want to upset you, I promise.”</p><p>“Then why did you disobey?” Zoro spanked him again, his muscles rippling. “Take that out of your mouth- you’ll ruin it!” The cover fell from Sanji’s teeth, the blond turning his head to the side, resting his cheek on the mattress.</p><p>“I’m sorry for disobeying, Daddy.”</p><p>Zoro looked at the helpless expression in Sanji’s blue eyes. He reached down to stroke his own cock, unable to take the pressure anymore.</p><p>“I know you’re sorry,” He said, his voice husky. “But you need to prove it to me. If you ask Daddy nicely to spank your naughty little bottom, maybe we can move on and have a good night?”</p><p>“<em>Oh, shit…” </em>Sanji hissed, thrusting himself against the bedsheets. Zoro slapped him two more times, presumably one for swearing and another for stimulating himself without permission. “P-please spank me, Daddy.”</p><p>The words went straight to Zoro’s cock.</p><p>“I’ll spank you,” Zoro said wickedly. “But where am I going to spank you?” Sanji let out a dry sob.</p><p>“Please spank me… On my naughty little bottom.” Sanji knew he had gotten it right when Zoro thrust against his sore backside, thick cock sliding against him through his trousers.</p><p>“Good boy,” He whispered. “Now brace yourself.”</p><p>Zoro flexed his fingers, pulling back his hips to spank Sanji hard, a faint handprint appearing on the flesh.</p><p>The swordsman focused hard on Sanji’s buttocks, spanking him with all his strength. He knew Sanji could take it, that the tall man trembling beneath his hands was stronger than any of his opponents. The thought that he had brought him to his knees, turning him into this whimpering, sobbing mess, cock dripping between his thighs, made Zoro’s own cock throb desperately with need. He grabbed Sanji’s blond hair, pulling him up, listening to the screams as he spanked over his buttocks and thighs.</p><p>“Fuck, babe,” Zoro gasped, breaking character as he took in Sanji’s sweaty body. The blue child’s shirt clinging to him, his buttocks red and purple with bruises. “I need to have you now!”</p><p>“P-please,” Sanji gasped again, resuming his desperate rutting against the bed. “Take me!”</p><p>Zoro sucked his fingers into his mouth, spreading Sanji’s buttocks open. He ran his damp fingers gently through the crease before slipping them inside, Sanji’s usually tight hole welcoming his easily.</p><p>“Did you finger yourself yesterday, Baby?” Zoro asked. He knew he had given how easily Sanji was taking him, but he wanted to hear Sanji say it.</p><p>Sanji blushed, remembering squatting down in the bathroom yesterday, the door locked, three fingers inside his own hole.</p><p>“Yes, Daddy,” He confessed. “I did.”</p><p>“Tell me about it.”</p><p>Sanji shivered, Zoro curling his fingers to stroke at his prostate.</p><p>“I… I did it last night. I wanted your cock Daddy, but I knew I had to wait until tonight.” The words panted out of the cook, both men growing desperate. “I used my lotion and pushed my fingers inside myself. It hurt so much at first! My nails scraped against me, but I tried again and got three fingers deep inside me. I thought about you, Daddy. Your cock is so fucking huge. Even when I had three of my fingers inside me, they still didn’t stretch me out enough. Only your cock can reach those places inside me. I need it! I need you, Daddy!”</p><p>Zoro felt as if his body was on fire, every word from Sanji’s flushed lips making him feel alive. Sanji, in turn, was ready at that moment to throw all caution to the wind and focus only on Zoro. He didn’t need to worry about Zoro being a man, or how fucked up their relationship was. He just needed release!</p><p>Zoro grabbed at the lube, ripping the lid off with his teeth to pour the substance over his hand. He pulled his fingers out, gripping at Sanji’s abused buttocks to slip his cock inside.</p><p>“Yes, Daddy!” Sanji cried out, his ass burning as Zoro stretched him wide. “Please!” Zoro just grunted in response, pushing forward again, slowly feeding himself into Sanji inch by inch.</p><p>When Zoro felt himself flush up against the cook’s body, he released his buttocks, running his hands over the soft flesh. He snapped his hips forward, body slapping against Sanji’s fucking him hard.</p><p>“Do you want it rough, little boy?”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy!” Sanji begged. “Fuck me as hard as you can. I deserve it! I need it!”</p><p>Zoro thrust forward, the sounds of his thrusts filling the hotel room. The bed slid forward with every thrust, the cheap wood creaking with their weight. Zoro was pretty sure it was going to break!</p><p>With his hands-free, Zoro took the chance to explore Sanji’s smooth, hairless body. He ran his hands over Sanji’s calves. The powerful muscles usually covered n long black hairs, felt soft under his fingers. Zoro squeezed them hard, loving the feeling of Sanji’s most powerful weapon!</p><p>His hands continued their journey, running up over Sanji’s thighs, caressing his buttocks. Sanji squealed as Zoro touched his tender skin, so sore from his spanking. Zoro thrust harder in response, brushing against all the right places inside Sanji, distracting him from the pain.</p><p>Zoro reached in-between Sanji’s legs, running a finger over his perineum. He cupped Sanji’s hairless sac in his palm, hand stroking tenderly at the smooth area above his cock.</p><p>Sanji screamed out at the touch. His skin had become so sensitive without the hair! Zoro hadn’t even touched his cock since entering him, but he could feel himself getting closer to his peak. Zoro rolled his testicles in one hand while the other continued to pet him. The touch was so tender and loving; completely in contrast to Zoro’s powerful, hard thrusts! Sanji was pretty sure he’d be limping tomorrow. That would be way harder to explain to the crew- he might as well have shaved his beard!</p><p>“Zoro!” Sanji choked out helplessly. “Need to come. Can I please come, Daddy?”</p><p>Zoro felt Sanji’s clench around him, surrounding his cock in a delightful tight heat. He was tempted to tell Sanji no- but he desperately needed to come himself.</p><p>“Yes baby,” Zoro gasped, finally wrapping his hand around Sanji’s cock, moving his hand furiously. “Come for Daddy.”</p><p>Sanji watched as the room spun, his mind descending into pure bliss. He spilt out over the sheets, warmth and relief filling his entire being. He laid his head on the pillow, his intense orgasm overwhelming him. Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed his hair, pulling him up from the bed.</p><p>Zoro crushed his mouth against Sanji’s, wrapping his lips in a hard kiss. He pulled back, fucking into Sanji ruthlessly as he kissed him, spilling deep inside the other man.</p><p> </p><p>The cook blinked, the filthy ceiling slowly coming into focus. He stretched out his limbs, his body feeling stiff. He couldn’t remember moving from the side of the bed to lie down on it. Zoro had probably moved him.</p><p>Sanji turned his head. Zoro laid beside him, fingers tapping gently on his smooth stomach.</p><p>“Are you in any pain?” Zoro asked gently.</p><p>“A little,” Sanji admitted, shifting on the bed. “My ass hurts!” Zoro smiled smugly, leaning in to peck Sanji’s lips.</p><p>“You asked for it, Shit-Cook!” He teased, resting his hand against Sanji’s cheek.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Sanji rolled his eyes, nuzzling into Zoro’s side. He sighed deeply; his heart filled with warmth. Those strong arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly. This moment was absolute bliss. Nothing could ruin this feeling.</p><p>Almost nothing.</p><p>Zoro pulled Sanji close to him, leaving a single kiss on the top of his head. He felt Sanji relax against him, a small smile pulling at his lips. Sanji looked so beautiful like this. So sweet and innocent- far from the foul-mouthed perverted cook who danced around any girl who gave him the time of day. This was his Sanji, the Sanji that made him feel like anything was possible. The real Sanji.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Zoro regretting the words almost as soon as they had left his mouth. Sanji’s relaxed body tensed up again, the cook lying stiffly against him. There was a silence. A horrible silence. Zoro could hear his heart beating in his ears, wide eyes staring at the ceiling.</p><p>“Rum.”</p><p>Zoro looked down at Sanji, confusion in his eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p>“Rum!” Sanji said the word a bit more insistently, wriggling out of Zoro’s arms and off the bed.</p><p>Zoro watched as the cook ran back into the bathroom, hastily pulling on his trousers.</p><p>“Hey, Sanji-“</p><p>“Rum!” Sanji interrupted Zoro, screaming the powerful word at him.</p><p>Sanji buckled his trousers, slipping his bare feet into his shoes. He pulled his shirt on, not bothering to button it up before he headed out the door, slamming it shut behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all the love and support for this fic &lt;3 I'm so happy so many of you enjoyed this. Take care and stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fine, you whiney bugs have your freaking happy ending! (#notactuallymad XD)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The change was obvious to everybody. That much Zoro could notice.</p><p>It hadn’t been like when he and the Shitty-Cook had started sleeping together. Nothing had changed then, at least not to the rest of the crew. He and Sanji would still throw the same repetitive insults at each other, take every snide comment personally and take any excuse to break out into a fight. But then, in a real fight, they would work together, combining their skills to defeat their opponents. It had been the same as it had always been. The only difference was when they returned to the Sunny when it was dark and everyone else was asleep or out of the way, they would find a private corner of the ship and proceed to kiss, fuck (and or both) each other’s brains out. Zoro was sure no-one had noticed the change in their relationship. If they had, they had kept it completely private, which wasn’t like the Straw Hats.</p><p>Then, there was this.</p><p>Following Zoro’s subconscious confession in the hotel, Sanji refused to be alone with him. He would stay close to the others, always making sure his attention was caught. Whenever Zoro threw an insult towards the Cook, he would brush it off or roll his eyes, rather than throwing something back. He would mostly ignore Zoro, not looking at him when he served dinner or commenting on Zoro’s vile table manners. To an outsider, it might have looked like Sanji had just matured. That or he didn’t have time or energy to waste on pointless fights.</p><p>But Zoro knew better and he suspected their Nakama did too.</p><p>The swordsman stared at the roof of the crow's nest, trying to deny the ache in his heart. He hadn’t meant to say those three shitty words to Sanji. They had just fallen out of his mouth before he could stop them. Now, he’d lost Sanji completely. As much as the Cook irritated him, he couldn’t deny that he had missed him. When he had seen Sanji again in Wano, it had felt like a part of him had returned. That he could continue the ways things had been.</p><p>He remembered the empty feeling inside him he couldn’t explain, of living every day without Sanji. It was only comparable to the death of Kuina when he was a child. When he saw the cook again, the emptiness was filled with much more confusing feelings. He hadn’t realised how much he had needed Sanji.</p><p>Now, there was another emptiness. A larger emptiness. He had Sanji, he was with him every day. But he couldn’t talk or touch the Cook.</p><p>That hurt more than Mihawk’s blade.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Sanji curled himself up on the galley sofa, eyes tight shut. He couldn’t do this anymore.</p><p>Without Zoro’s touch and care to distract him, the darkness inside him was building. That stupid voice inside him telling him something was wrong.</p><p>
  <em>You’re a failure. You failed your family, you failed Zeff. You’re nothing. You’re not a real man. </em>
</p><p>Sanji didn’t know how to stop it. The repetitiveness flowed round and round his mind, making him shake.</p><p>Zoro and their, somewhat confusing, relationship had been the only thing that successfully blocked it out before. Even before they started their weird controlling dynamic. Not that submitting to ‘Daddy’ didn’t help! But when Zoro had confessed to him how he felt, it was like everything became real. That Sanji was suddenly too deep in something he didn’t want to be a part of. Since it had happened, Sanji had started sleeping in the galley, keeping as much distance from Zoro as possible. The nightmares and strange dreams seemed to still plague him, but they were at least less embarrassing to deal with alone. </p><p>The cook clutched his stomach, shuddering violently as the voice continued to belittle him. He felt physically sick.</p><p>“Marine attack on the starboard side! Positions!”</p><p>Nami’s loud voice carried throughout the ship, the alarms setting off, waking sleeping crew members. Sanji pulled himself off the couch, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath.</p><p>He could do this. He could be normal.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>The battle was swift. Luffy managed to sink two navy galleons purely by accident, knocking a cannonball back into the ship. Zoro was also completely on point, charging into the battle with fury, hissing around the sword in his mouth. But Sanji tried not to concentrate on him.</p><p>The other crew members took to maintaining the Sunny, assuming their three best fighters could subdue the threat.</p><p>Sanji just stared on, balanced on his feet. He managed to kick back several marine attacks, their enemies flying into the water. But every movement made him feel dizzy- like he would collapse at any moment.</p><p>
  <em>Can’t even fight- you’re pathetic! Do you know that? So weak. </em>
</p><p>“Shut-up,” Sanji hissed.</p><p>
  <em>You’re useless. What good are you to this crew if you can’t even fight? You think they’ll keep you around just for your shitty cooking! A stupid fake-man like you!</em>
</p><p>Sanji screamed out, clutching his skull in his hands. The movement drew the attention of Luffy and Chopper, thinking their crewmate was injured. Unfortunately, it also drew the attention of a marine who charged at Sanji, swinging a fist and a sword. The cook was lucky enough to spot his attacker and made a quick decision to block the sword, the fist coming down into his abdomen. He fell to the ground as the air knocked out of him, his knees shaking.</p><p>Luffy threw the attacking marine overboard, Zoro finishing the threat. There was a damming silence now, as Chopper pressed against Sanji’s chest, checking him for bleeding. Sanji had suddenly turned very pale after all.</p><p>The small reindeer sniffed lightly.</p><p>“Sanji… That smell…”</p><p>The cook blushed furiously, tears falling down his cheeks.</p><p>“He’s fine!”</p><p>Sanji’s heart sank further at Robin’s voice, the older woman, hauling him to his feet as arms sprouted from the wall of the ship. The arms turned him, Robin’s own body coming over to hold Sanji up.</p><p>“It’s alright,” She whispered in his ear. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”</p><p>Sanji felt so weak and small, he could barely manage a small nod. The rest of the crew looked bewildered as the archaeologist carried their cook to the bathroom, wondering why Sanji wasn’t dancing with joy at Robin touching him.</p><p>The world around Sanji still blurred as Robin sat him down, handing him a wad of tissues to press against his crotch. Sanji accepted the tissues but didn’t look up. He heard to sound of a bath running and shuddered, feeling like a small pathetic child.</p><p>As the water ran, Robin knelt down in front of him, resting her folded arms across his knees.</p><p>“Hey, Cook-San,” She said gently. “Talk to me.”</p><p>Sanji sobbed again, unable to comprehend the humiliation. Not only had he pissed himself in front of the crew, but the gorgeous Robin-Chan had noticed. Surely, she would now think of him as a stupid little child, rather than a suave cook of the night.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, Robin-Chan,” Sanji stumbled out, refusing to meet her eyes.</p><p>“Shush, now. Don’t be sorry,” Robin said soothingly, squeezing Sanji’s shoulders. “You’ve done nothing wrong, okay?”</p><p>Her words only made Sanji feel more childlike. He wanted to throw himself to the bottom of the ocean and never be seen again.</p><p>“Cook-San, please look at me.”</p><p>Even in this state, Sanji found himself unable to deny Robin anything. He opened his eyes, raising his chin to stare at the lovely woman. Robin looked into his eyes; her face serious.</p><p>“We’re worried about you,” She said plainly. “All of us. Everyone has noticed, even Luffy. You’ve been… Closed off lately.”</p><p>Sanji felt his lips trembling before more tears fell down his face. He wanted to reply, to tell Robin it was okay. That he was fine, as sweet as it was for such a beautiful lady to worry about him! He’d just been tired and moody but would be back to normal tomorrow to serve her and Nami-San for the rest of time. But as Sanji looked into Robin’s expression, he could hear the dark taunting voice inside his head. The strong hands clutching his shoulders seemed to steady him, grounding him as he sat in his wet trousers.</p><p>“Robin-Chan,” Sanji whispered weakly. He tried to blink away the tears, but they wouldn’t stop coming. “I… I need help.”</p><p>“I know, darling,” Robin whispered back. She pressed forward, wrapping her arms around Sanji, pulling him to her shoulder.</p><p>An arm came up behind the tub, turning off the water as Robin held her friend. She pulled Sanji against her, letting him weep into her shoulder as she rocked him, letting him get all the sadness out. Sanji clawed at her shirt, not even paying attention to the feel of her skin on his cheek or how close he was to her breasts. He didn’t know how long he sat there for, letting himself be held like a child.</p><p>Like a child.</p><p>It felt so fucking good just to be cared for! He didn’t give a damn that he was twenty-one. He needed to be cradled.</p><p>Sanji continued to cling to Robin until the tears stopped, the blond man hiccupping against her chest.</p><p>“There, there,” Robin whispered, patting his back. “It’ll be alright, Sanji. It’ll all be okay.”</p><p>“What do I do?” Sanji mumbled against her, his voice clouded and lost.</p><p>“Well, the first thing we’ll do is talk to Doctor-San,” Robin stated, calm and collected as always. “So, he can keep an eye on you. Maybe even give you some medicine to help?”</p><p>Sanji swallowed.</p><p>“With… With the…” He indicated to his trousers.</p><p>“No, dear,” Robin said reassuringly. “Medicine to help you feel better inside. Do you understand?”</p><p>Sanji nodded dumbly, pressing against Robin again, hoping she would hold him for longer.</p><p>“The second thing…” Robin paused. She took a deep breath. “Would be for you to talk to Swordsman-San.”</p><p>She felt Sanji stiffen in her arms.</p><p>Words buzzed through Sanji’s brain. He tried and failed to shut them out, his mouth gaping against Robin’s chest.</p><p>“You… You knew,” Sanji mumbled, shaking again with shame. He felt Robin nod her head.</p><p>“Yes, Cook-San,” She admitted. “I knew.”</p><p>“Did-.”</p><p>“No-one else knows,” Robin reassured him. But she pulled Sanji back all the same, pushing back his soft hair to look into his eyes. “But even if they did, I promise you Cook-San, none of us would think any differently of you. We’ve met many people on our journey, many people from very different walks of life. None of us hold any prejudices against something so trivial as who one wants to romance.”</p><p>Sanji swallowed.</p><p>“But… Robin-Chan… I’m not…”</p><p>“You don’t have to be gay,” Robin reassured him. “Just because you like this one man. It doesn’t make you anything you don’t want to call yourself. It wouldn’t matter if you liked one man or a thousand men or no men. You never have to be anything other than yourself.”</p><p>Sanji heart thumped at the words. It was so strange, but she did seem to be helping, his heart feeling lighter, knowing that at least Robin didn’t judge him.</p><p>“I don’t know how I feel about him,” Sanji admitted. He shifted uncomfortably in his wet trousers, the cold material sticking to his skin.</p><p>Robin noticed this and stood up, intending to give Sanji some privacy. But the cook clung to her hand, not wanting to give up the simple affection.</p><p>“Which is why you should talk to him,” Robin continued. “Tell him that you’re not sure how you feel but you want to find out. Our Swordsman-San may be one of few words, but he’ll listen. Do you understand my darling?” Sanji bit his lip, but nodded at her, his blue eyes shining. “Good.”</p><p>Robin leaned in, pressing a kiss to the top of Sanji’s head.</p><p>“Take your bath, Cook-San,” She said sweetly. “I’ll bring you some clean trousers.”</p><p>Sanji nodded again. He waited until Robin had left the room before stripping himself of his damp clothes and climbing into the warm bath. He sighed heavily as he let the water wash over him, numbing him down and working his tired muscles.</p><p>For the first time in months, he was able to lie down in peace.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Sanji considered waiting until the morning or perhaps even the next day. But when he stepped out of the bathroom, he saw the light in the crows nest. The rest of the deck was empty, but he knew it would be Zoro. Sanji made his way across the deck of the Sunny, his hands trembling as he climbed the stairs. He considered knocking when he reached the trap door but decided that would likely startle Zoro at this point.</p><p>Pushing the hatch open, Sanji climbed out slowly. Zoro stood on the other end of the room, doing a set of squats, ridiculously large weights resting over his shoulders.</p><p>He almost dropped the weights on his feet when he saw Sanji, shaking and pale as he climbed out of the hatch.</p><p>“Cook,” Zoro mumbled. He stepped closer to Sanji, his chest bare and glistening with sweat. Sanji fought back the twinge of arousal it brought him.</p><p>“Um… Marimo…,” Sanji mumbled. He looked at the ground, hands clasped.</p><p>Zoro said nothing, he just stared at Sanji for a few minutes. After a while he sighed, reaching for his water bottle.</p><p>“I’m sorry about the hotel,” Zoro said eventually. “I shouldn’t have said what I said. You weren’t ready for that… <em>We </em>weren’t ready for that.”</p><p>Sanji bit his lip, a curtain of blond hair falling over his face.</p><p>“No, it’s okay,” He said softly. “You have the right to say whatever you want. I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. I’m sorry.” There was another pause. “Did… Did you mean it?”</p><p>Zoro sighed heavily.</p><p>“I honestly don’t know,” Zoro admitted. “It felt like the right thing to say at the time. I’ve not been sure what to expect from this… Whatever this is. But I do care about you, Cook.”</p><p>Sanji smiled a little at this.</p><p>“I care about you too,” Sanji admitted. “No matter what happens, we’ll always be Nakama right?”</p><p>“Of course, Moron!” Zoro said scoffing. “Nothing will change that.”</p><p>Sanji let out a weak laugh. He took a deep breath, preparing himself.</p><p>“Zoro,” He said quietly. “I want to figure this out. Figure out how I feel. I have a lot I need to work on.” He expected some witty come back from Zoro about how he was a love-obsessed pervert, but Zoro just seemed to stand there, straight-faced. Giving him a small nod. “I don’t know how long that’ll take me… But in the meantime, I… I need…”</p><p>His voice trailed off, a small strangling noise escaping from his throat. To his surprise, Zoro stepped forward and wrapped his strong arms around Sanji, pulling him against his sweaty chest. Sanji grimaced at the gross dampness but didn’t pull back.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Zoro reassured him. “Just tell me what you want, what you need. We can… We’ll do what needs to happen. Just tell me.”</p><p>Sanji swallowed. He wrapped his arms around Zoro in turn, hands clinging to his shoulders. He leaned in close to his ear, breath ghosting over the three earrings.</p><p>“I need Daddy.”</p><p>Sanji felt Zoro go stiff in his arms for a second. He braced himself, assuming he’d ruined things again. But after a heartbeat, Zoro pulled back, cupping his face. He leaned in to press their lips together in a long, slow kiss.</p><p>“Daddy will always be here for you, baby,” Zoro whispered against his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know if you enjoyed :-)</p><p>If you like my work and want to support my writing drop me a message at my <a href="https://taurnil.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> I'm always excited to hear feedback on my work and suggestions for my WIP('s?)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>